Wilson's Head, House's Heart
by FranklinPuppers
Summary: It seems like poor House is always the one going missing and having troubles. I thought it was Wilson's turn. Can House cope when his best friend seems to be gone for good? Not slash, just close friendship.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: no own

Dr Gregory House sat in bed listening to the silence. It flooded his mind and overwhelmed his senses. No rustling sounds, no gentle snores coming from the living room. No ringing phone, no answering machine coming on, no voice on the machine pleading him to pick up or call back. Nothing. Just silence. It had been three months since Wilson had left, had disappeared into the night like an alley cat drifting off into the shadows. The man that House had come to rely on almost as heavily as he did his cane was gone. No goodbye, no explanation. Just gone.

House sighed and rolled over in bed. The first few weeks after Wilson's disappearance he hoped and waited. He had sat up at night and waited for the phone ring. He had waited for a knock at the door. He had waited and hoped for any sign that his friend was still out there and would be coming back. But as the weeks turned to months House had stopped waiting. Hope had given way to a bleak sense that something was lost. Instead of listening for a knock at the door House listened to the sounds of loneliness that echoed across his apartment.

"Enough of this shit." House muttered to himself. He'd rather die than have people know what he was feeling. Even alone in the darkness he tried to cover his emotions. But as the days and weeks passed with no sign of his best friend he found it harder and harder to keep things locked inside. He found himself spending more and more time shut away in his apartment, avoiding the concerned looks and prying questions of his employees and co-workers. But he couldn't sleep and he couldn't deal with the quiet of his apartment. He decided to head to the hospital. Maybe he could get some sleep there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House? What are you doing here?" Cuddy stood in the hospital lobby. House hadn't expected the dean of medicine to be there at such a late hour.

"I work here don't I?" House tried to cover his emotions with sarcasm. He cringed at the sympathetic look Cuddy gave him. Why did people keep looking at him like a child who had just lost his favorite stuffed toy?

"Do you want to go get something to eat? It's too late to be hanging around this place." Cuddy spoke softly as if House were a lost child in a department store.

"What's your problem?" snarled House. "Why are you acting like my mom just died? I am fine. I was bored and all my best porn is here on my computer."

"House." Cuddy continued to speak in the same aggravating tone. "It's okay to admit that you miss Wilson. I know this must be really hard for you."

"Well if I start missing him you will be first to know." House turned his back on Cuddy and started to head to the elevator.

"House…wait" Cuddy called after him. House ignored his boss's plea and pushed the elevator button. Why wouldn't people just leave him alone?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When House reached his floor he instinctively walked past his office and stopped at Wilson's old door. He noticed that it was slightly open and a light was on. His heart raced as he slowly pushed open the door. "Wilson?"

"Um…Dr House. Hi." A couple of young interns stood surrounded by packing boxes.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" House growled.

"Um..Dr..Dr Cuddy told us to come and pack..pack up in here. So someone else can use this office." The kid looked as if he might wet his pants.

"Well you tell Cuddy that Dr House told you to get the hell out." The interns stood there staring at him like deer in the headlights. "I mean it. Shoo!"

The interns scattered like mice fleeing a hungry predator. House sat on the familiar sofa and opened one of the boxes. It was filled with Wilson's stupid teddy bears. House pulled a bear from the box. "Remember how mad you were when you thought I tossed this one into the dumpster Jimmy?" he said aloud. "You spent all day digging around in the trash trying to get it back. I'll never forget the look on your face when you found out I had the thing stashed in my desk the whole time." House laughed to himself remembering Wilson standing there, his clothes covered in stains, face turning redder by the minute. "You smelled worse than the homeless guys that come into the clinic."

House stared at the bear in his hand. The bear's brown eyes reminded him of Wilson. It had the same goofy look on its face too. House scoffed in disgust. What the hell was he doing sitting there with a stupid bear in his hand? He got up and started to toss the bear into a nearby waste basket. But something inside him just couldn't let go. He stuffed the bear into his coat pocket and sat down back on the couch. This is where Dr. Chase found his boss several hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, no own.

"Cuddy told me I'd find you in here." Chase had adapted the same loathsome tone Cuddy had used on House earlier.

"Didn't know Cuddy was a psychic. I might have to start wearing a tinfoil hat." House hoped his joking would deflect from the fact his was sitting alone in his friend's empty office.

"I thought tinfoil only protected you from aliens." Chase played along. It was easier than trying to drag out what was really going on.

"Now that is just silly. Cuddy's boobs are way too hot to be alien." House looked down and started to pick at one of the couch cushions.

"Hmm. Well do you want to go get something to eat?" Chase asked nervously.

"Wow. It must be national take-a-cripple to dinner night! Too bad I have other plans. I'll be sure to mark this day down on my calendar next year though." The last thing House wanted was to have dinner with Chase. Especially with Wilson's teddy bear still stuffed in his coat pocket.

"Come on House. You can't just still here all night. How about a cup of coffee?" Chase pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Cuddy you came up and tried you darndest. You'll still get your gold star. Now leave me alone." House gave Chase his best leave-me-alone scowl. It didn't work.

"Well at least let me get you a cup of coffee from your office?"

"If I let you bring me coffee will you leave me alone?"

"Yes. Sure." House nodded. Chase left, closing the door behind him. The older doctor considered ditching the teddy bear while he had a chance but again could not bring himself to let go. The stupid thing was about as close to Wilson as House could get. And as much as House was loathe to admit, having the piece of junk around was a bit comforting. As if having something of Wilson brought his friend a little closer to coming home.

"House?" Chase knocked on the door. House hurriedly stuffed the teddy bear back in his pocket.

"Yeah." Chase carefully opened the door and made his way around the boxes that littered the floor. He handed House the mug of coffe. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Chase sat down next to House and watched his boss take a sip of the coffee.

"Yuck! What the hell is in this? Kola poop?" House glared at Chase. "I thought you were leaving."

"It's a special Australian recipe. No poop involved. And I'll leave when you finish."

"I don't remember this being part of our original contract." House mumbled. As he continued to sip the coffee he felt his head getting fuzzy. "Chase if you….." House never finished his sentence. The mug dropped from his hand and his head hit the back of the sofa.

"Sorry House." Chase picked the mug off of the floor. "Cuddy paid me overtime for this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House dreamt of Wilson. The oncologist stood on a beach, his back turned to the dark ocean. "Help me House."

"How can I? I don't know where you are." House tried to move closer to his friend but Wilson moved back into the water.

"I'm right here." Wilson said as he moved further into the water.

"Wait Wilson! Wait!" House cried desperately. Wilson had disappeared into the ocean. House tried to follow but something was forcing his back. He stood waste deep in the murky, lukewarm water. "Wilson! Wait!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When House woke up he was alone in his bedroom. The first thing that he noticed was that his sheets were soaked. The second was that Wilson's bear was tucked underneath his arm. House groaned. Chase was dead. Not only had his own employee tricked him, drugged him, and apparently tucked him into bed; he had gone so heavy on the drugs that House had wet his bed. As House started to pull the covers back he realized there was noise coming from the living room. The TV. At least Chase had the decency to stick around so House could kill him.

House tried to get out of bed as quietly as possible but as he tried to move his limbs were as heavy as cement. He hit the bedside lamp with his arm and it went crashing to the floor. "Great." Maybe Chase wouldn't notice. House started to pull a wet blanket off the bed.

"House?" The door flew open. House froze. Dr. Cuddy stood there in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

House wanted to melt in the floor. He was standing in front of his boss wearing wet clothes and holding a teddy bear. He tried to think of something clever to say but the drugs were still clouding his brain. He finally managed to sputter "Get out!"

"Oh House." The dreaded look of pity. Cuddy stepped closer to him.

"Get out!" House tried again. Cuddy just kept coming closer. As a last ditch effort House tried to toss the teddy bear at her. It stopped just short of his feet.

"Why don't you go take a shower honey? I'll clean this up."

House wanted to shout at her. He wanted to scream that he wasn't a child and didn't need her help. But the medication had left him too groggy. He simply nodded and started to the bathroom.

The shower proved a challenge. House's cement limbs made the already difficult task of getting into the tub almost impossible. Once in with the shower curtain closed House reached for a bottle of shampoo.

"Damit Jimmy." House let the bottle drop from his hand. It was the baby shampoo Wilson used to wash his hair. The bottle sat on the shower floor mocking him. "I told you not to leave your crap lying around my apartment. What kind of grown man still uses that stuff anyway?"

"House are you okay?" Cuddy called from the bedroom.

"I would be great if you would leave." The last thing House wanted was Cuddy coming into the bathroom. He decided to give up on the shower. He tried to dry himself off but his hands didn't want to cooperate. He let the towel drop to the floor and pulled a pair of pajamas out of the hamper. The clothes felt uncomfortable against his wet skin but House didn't care. He limped back into the bedroom.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Cuddy was still using a voice usually reserved for small children.

"Just peachy." House stared at his bed. Lisa had changed the sheets and blankets. She had also put the teddy bear back on the bed next to his pillow. House turned so his boss wouldn't see the look of humiliation on his face. "Will you please leave now?"

"Sure. Have a good sleep." House listened as Cuddy went back into the living room and switched back on the TV. Great. She would probably stay until the next morning.

"Go home!" House hollered as he climbed back in bed. He grabbed the bear and tried once again to toss the stupid thing away. His hand wouldn't let go. "God damn you Jimmy. Look what you've done." House pulled the bear close to his chest. It smelled like Wilson's office. He closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

No own and all that jazz...kinda short this time.

Wilson sat listening to the darkness. It filled the air and overtook his senses. The darkness had a sound, a smell, a taste. It filled the air and clung to Wilson's body like a cold, wet blanket. It had been three months since he had been taken. Three months of cold, of darkness and loneliness. Three months since he had seen his home, his work, his friends. And House.

Wilson shivered and pulled his knees to his chest. The first few weeks locked in the dark he had waited and hoped. He had waited for a voice, an opening door. He listened for anything that could signal someone was out there and coming to rescue him. But as time went by optimism turned to despair. The only noise was the occasional opening of the cat-flap as some spoiled food or a hose with thrust down the basement stairs. He had stopped listening for sounds of hope and let the sound of the darkness take over. He realized that no one was coming. He was very much alone.

"House." Wilson whispered. Though he was cold, starving and neglected Wilson still spent a great deal of time worrying about his best friend. How would a man who could barely cope with someone moving his parking space cope with the sudden and unexplained loss of his best friend? Was he taking more Vicodin as a way to get by? Drinking himself to death? Had someone stepped up and taken over Wilson's role as best friend/ counselor/ protector/partner in crime? Wilson doubted House would let anyone else get that close. At times House barely seemed to tolerate Wilson. But Wilson knew that was just a front. House very much relied on his best friend.

Wilson curled in a ball and tried to sleep. He had gotten used to the frosty cement of the basement floor. He closed his eyes and wondered if anyone but House was still looking for him, still wondering where his was. He cursed himself for being too trusting and ending up in this situation in the first place. "Nite House." He whispered to the darkness. Where ever House was Wilson prayed he had not given up hope.


	4. Chapter 4

No own...hope you enjoy.

House woke again to a dark room. It was late. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Was it really eight o'clock at night? House rubbed his eyes. He had been dreaming of Wilson again. Wilson alone and cold in a dark shivering in the dark. Less of a dream and more of a nightmare. House got out of bed trying to shake off the sight of his suffering friend. "It was just a dream." House mumbled to himself. He stopped and listened outside of the bedroom door. Silence. "Thank god."

House limped into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. A box of doughnuts with a note taped to the top caught his eye. _House I will be back later. Take care of yourself. ~Lisa _Damn! Maybe she had already come and gone. House grabbed a doughnut out of the box. It was stale as hell but he choked it down anyway. He gulped down the coffee and lugged himself into the living room. Sitting down at the piano he stared at the keys. Usually the ivory inspired him, brought to mind a tune that translated his emotions into musical form. This time the only thing keys in front of him unlocked was a memory of Wilson.

_It had been Wilson's birthday. House had gone out of his way to pretend that he had forgotten. Every time he had passed Wilson in the hall he had complained loudly how boring the day was and if only it were a holiday of some sort. "It's too bad we don't have a reason to celebrate tonight, Jimmy." House had said over lunch. "I could use a reason to get plastered."_

"_You don't need a reason to get drunk." Wilson had pointed out in a gloomy tone. The game continued all day until finally a very glum Wilson had shown up at House's apartment after work. As soon as Wilson walked in the door House struck up Happy Birthday on the piano and handed his friend a cupcake with as many candles as the older doctor could possibly shove in such a small baked good sticking out from all angles. House still remembered the smile on Wilson's face. It wasn't much but it was as much as House could manage without feeling like a total idiot. _

House got up. "When did you become so pathetic?" He said to himself. Rehashing old memories was a waste of time. And boring. He decided that TV was a much safer option than the piano. As he switched on the set a loud "Wilson!" came from the speakers. _Castaway_ with Tom Hanks. Great. He switched the channel. "Oh hey Wilson." Damn it! It was the stupid neighbor on _Home_ _Improvement._ House tried again. Aw the news. This should be a safe bet. "And now the weather with our meteorologist Dave Wilson."

House turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor. How many idiotic Wilsons could there be? Wilson was such a boring name. It sounded pathetic, like a whiney little dog. Oh god another memory.

_House was five and the neighbors had a cocker spaniel named Wilson. The young Greg did not have many friends and the dog delighted him every time it greeted him as he got off the school bus. House remembered the dog's stumpy little tail and its big brown eyes. His child self had been devastated when another kid claimed the dog had bit her and the neighbors had the dog destroyed. "Circle of life" his dad had said as he smacked little Greg for crying. Wilson liked dogs, unlike House who lost all interested in the canine species after the loss of the little spaniel. House remembered Wilson holding a puppy at a local pet adoption fair in the mall. He had told the girl running the booth that he would take them all home if he had the space. _

"Always trying to save the world." House sighed to himself. He finally decided that a night of heavy drinking would be just the thing to end the trip down memory lane. Hopefully Cuddy would stay away. He was afraid what he might admit to if she came in and found him blind drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson heard a noise. It was a small creak coming from the top of the stairs. He felt a lump raise in the back of his throat. Could it be? Hope began to creep into the back of his mind. He heard the door slowly begin to open. A beam of light shot down the stair blinding him. Wilson's heart raced. He wanted to cry out but it had been so long since he had spoken to anyone but the darkness. Did his voice even work anymore? "I-I-I'm…down h-h-here." Wilson stuttered.

"I know you're down here." The voice was silky smooth, like velvet. Clearly the voice of a villain. "I was the one that put you down here."

Wilson gasped. He scuttled backwards towards the wall. It was dank and smelled of urine but Wilson didn't care. He hoped that the shadows would protect him. He sat concealed in the darkness, trying to hold his breath.

"I know you're down here." The voice taunted. Another beam of light pierced the dark. Wilson shuffled further into the gloom. The walls were wet and slimy. "Come out come out where ever you are." The beam of light hit Wilson directly in face. The voice got closer. "There you are."

"Stay back." Wilson tried to make his voice sound bold and dictatorial. He raised a fist, realizing how pathetic it looked. "I won't let you hurt me."

The voice laughed. "What are you going to do? Poke me to death with your boney elbow? Even if you could you don't have the guts. Sweet little Jimmy. Always the good boy. Couldn't hurt a fly."

"I won't let you hurt me." The boldness was quickly fading from Wilson's voice. He palms began to sweat and his already racing heart was threatening to beat its way out of his chest. He was cornered.

"Too late Jimmy. It's over. Time to move on. For me anyway. For you it's time to say goodnight." The voice let out a bone chilling chuckle.

"You won't get away with this." Tears began to run down Wilson's face. He was shaking now.

"I already have. Oh they'll find your body after I'm long gone. Your little doctor friends will all cry, throw you a big funeral. But you won't care. You'll be dead. And I'll be relaxing on a beach in Maui." The voice was right in front of him now. There was no where left to hide. "Goodnight little brother. It's been fun."

"No." gasped Wilson. There was silence. Then a whoosh and a sharp pain in back of Wilson's head. Everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

The rooming was spinning. It was like being on a ride at the fair. A horrible ride that wouldn't stop. House stared at the ceiling. Why, oh why, had he drank so much? He had gone way past the point of just mind numbing. He felt the contents of his stomach rising up in his throat. Things couldn't get much worse.

Suddenly there was a loud creak. "House? It's me. Are you okay? I brought dinner." Oh god. It was Cuddy. Her foot steps on the hardwood floor made House's head throb. "Oh House. Why?" Cuddy stood over him with a sickening look of pity on her face.

"Go away." House slurred. He tried to cover his eyes as Cuddy flicked on the lights.

"Let me make you coffee." Cuddy turned and started towards the kitchen. "You are going to regret this in the morning."

"I regret nothing." House drunkenly called after her. "You…you on the other hand have more regrets than a…than a…women full of the damn things."

Cuddy turned on her heels. "And what would these regrets be?" She knew better than to argue with a drunk man but House at hit a nerve.

"You let Wilson go….you let them take him. Didn't even look for the bestest doctor in the whole..the whole place." House garbled. "I bet you can't sleep at night…in your sexy jammies. Not looking for Wilson." House closed his eyes.

"Oh House." Cuddy sat on the floor next to her drunken employee. Her voiced sounded like a parent explaining to a toddler why doggie wouldn't be coming back from the vet. "We have talked about this so many times. People who are kidnapped or missing don't pack up all of their stuff before they leave. They don't mail letters explaining they are leaving their job. I'm sorry honey, but Wilson moved on."

"Wilson…no…he…my best friend." House began to drunkenly sob. He was almost incoherent now. "Not Wilson."

"Oh House." Cuddy put a gentle hand on his shoulder. House tried to shove it away but couldn't get his arm to cooperate.

"Go away…you're…it's your fault…making the room spin." House started to cough. Cuddy quickly helped him into a sitting position. House turned and looked at her. "Sorry."

"It's…" House puked all over his lap. "….okay. Let's get you cleaned up. And no more drinking."

"Don't need your help." House began to slump over and close his eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Cuddy pushed him back into a sitting position. "The last thing I need is you choking on your own vomit."

To Cuddy's surprise House leaned his head on her shoulder. Stacy had told her that House couldn't hold his liquor but the dean of medicine never expected it was this bad. "He's not coming back." House sighed.

"No, I don't think he is sweetie." Cuddy reached over and stroked House's hair. "I don't think he is."

"Wilson…he..why?" House began the drunken sobbing again. He gripped tightly onto Cuddy's arm.

"Being an oncologist is a hard job." Cuddy said gently. "A lot of doctors get burnt out. Maybe he just needed to get away." Lisa knew that House was too drunk to follow a word she was saying but she didn't care. A sobbing sincere House was too much. It was scary. She would say almost anything to comfort him at this point. Might as well be the truth. "Why don't we get you out of those pukey clothes?"

House nodded in agreement. He started to nod off again. Cuddy sighed as she began pull of House's soiled pajama pants. She hoped to god that he was drunk enough to not remember tonight's event the next day. If not she would never hear to end of this. "You should be looking for him." House mumbled, half asleep.

"Shut up." Cuddy ordered. "And no puking. Let's get you on the couch."

"You shut up." House stumbled to his feet and collapsed onto the couch. Cuddy rolled her eyes as she threw a blanket over him.

"I'm going to go get you some coffee. Stay put."

"Don't need…." House began to snore. Cuddy sighed again. Just when she thought House couldn't be any more of a pain in the ass he proved her wrong. If she ever saw Wilson again she was going to strangle him.


	7. Chapter 7

House sat up suddenly in bed. He had been in the middle of a dream about Wilson. Wilson hurt and lying on a basement floor. He looked around the room. How had he ended up here anyway? The last thing he remembered was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling fan. And what the hell had happened to his pants? House's head throbbed and his stomach churned. Whatever happened he had woken to mother of all hangovers. He stood up stiffly and hobbled towards the bathroom. The light was on and the door was closed.

"Be out in a minute. Please try to hold in your vomit." A feminine voice came from the other side of the door.

House groaned. Cuddy. She had come in while he was drunk and was probably the one who put him to bed. "Well that explains what happened to my pants. You dirty girl." House said just loudly enough for Cuddy to hear.

The door flew open. "Oh yes. You just looked so sexy with that vomit all over you pants. I just couldn't control myself." Cuddy rolled her eyes at House. "You look like hell."

"No worse than you." House followed Cuddy into the living room. "What are you doing here anyway? Why don't you go home?"

"I didn't want you to pull a Hendrix." Cuddy frowned. "You were drunk as hell and trying to choke yourself on your own vomit. And I need to you at work tomorrow. If I had left you would have just turned off your phone and spend the whole day wallowing in self pity."

"Like you can make me go to work." House scoffed. He really wished Cuddy would lower her voice. His head was pounding. "Anyway, I have more important things to do than wipe snotty noses in the clinic."

"Like what?" Cuddy's voice was piercing now. "You miss Wilson. I get that. But lying around your apartment drinking and sniveling isn't going to help anything."

"I'm going to go look for him." House said in a low tone. He carefully sat down on the couch and rubbed his forehead. The dreams had been bothering him. They were so vivid, so real. In the past dreams had led House to medical answers, to keys to solving the puzzle, even to where he had left his good pair of dress shoes. Maybe this time they could lead him to Wilson.

"For who? Wilson? House, Wilson is gone. You aren't going to find him. Even that private investigator you hired…."

"That guy was an idiot." House interrupted. "He couldn't find something if it were stuck to his own ass."

"So what's your big plan? Call the local pounds? Put up lost Wilson fliers all over town? It's like the investigator told you House. Wilson obviously doesn't want to be found. He is probably living under a fake name in another city."

"I had a dream….." House's voice was barely above a whisper now. He hoped Cuddy would follow suit. Her loud nagging wasn't doing anything good for his headache.

"Oh House." Cuddy said sadly. She shook her head. "You're a doctor. You know better."

"He was lying in a basement. He was hurt." House snapped defiantly. He got up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy blocked his path.

"To look for Wilson." House growled.

"What are you going to go? Drive around in circles? Knock on every door and ask if they have an injured man in their basement? This is insane, even for you. You're hung-over, don't have your cane….you don't even have any pants on!"

"Try and stop me." God why wouldn't the women stop yelling? Suddenly House felt his stomach revolt against him. He puked all over his feet.

"Go sit down." Cuddy said with a sigh. "Please. If you promise not to go out wandering with no shoes and no pants I'll drive around with you tomorrow okay?" She couldn't believe she was indulging House in this craziness.

House sat on the couch and looked at his vomit covered feet. "No. It was stupid. It's just….never mind."

"The dreams?" Cuddy sat next to House. He shifted to the other side of the couch, out of his boss's reach. "It is normal to dream of someone when you really miss them, you know."

She expected House to go off on another rant. Instead he just shrugged and started towards the bathroom. She couldn't help but feel bad. She knew that House desperately missed his best friend. Maybe she should hire another investigator. If anything just to keep House from searching the streets in his underwear. But if they found Wilson would he even want to see House? Cuddy would never say anything to House but she often wondered if the older doctor was the reason that she had lost her best oncologist. House relied on Wilson so much. She couldn't imagine the pressure of knowing that you just might be the only person another human being had to lean on. Especially someone like House. House was a brilliant doctor but a wreck of a man. Even Wilson himself had often said that the friendship between House and himself was a liability.

"Go home. I can hear you caring." House called from the bathroom.

"Not a chance, Pukey." Cuddy retorted. She flipped on the TV. What she saw on the screen made her heart drop to her knees. "House! Put on pants! We need to get to the hospital! Now!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hurry up." Cuddy snapped at House. She didn't realize that one of her top doctors was trying to hobble across the parking lot in his bare feet without his cane. As they reached the main entrance of the hospital Cuddy threw open the doors. "Why didn't anyone call me?" she yelled at no one in particular. "House, get over here. Where are you shoes? And why didn't you bring your cane?"

"You told me to put pants on. You didn't say anything about shoes." House said innocently. Truth be told it was because House was still hung over and didn't think to grab either of the missing items as Cuddy rushed him out the door.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Come on. We need to get upstairs." She motioned to a wheel chair someone had left in the lobby. She could tell House was going to balk so she continued "Or you can just stay down here." House decided not to test the validity of Cuddy's threat and quickly sat down in the hated chair. As they approached the ICU they were intercepted by an usually energetic Dr. Cameron.

"Dr Cuddy, did you see it on TV? It's crazy isn't it? I mean who would have thought? Security had to chase all of the reporters out of here. It was nuts. " Cameron looked down at House. "Is Dr House okay? Why is he in the wheel chair? Where are his shoes?"

"Mommy forgot to pack my sneakers." House's voice took on a mockingly mournful tone. "And you need to stick to decaf."

"He's fine." Cuddy snapped. "How it is that you found out about all this before I did? I am the dean of this hospital for Christ's sakes. Why didn't anyone call me?"

Cameron shrugged. "I found out from Foreman. Apparently he was the only neurologist they could get a hold of. Any way I better go. Patients and all that." Cameron turned and headed down the hallway.

"Are we going to get to see Wilson or what?" House was growing impatient. He also was starting to worry that someone would notice the large lump in his coat pocket where he had shoved Wilson's teddy bear. He may have forgotten his cane and his shoes but he had not forgotten how badly he wanted to rid himself of the furry menace. He figured that dumping the thing back on Wilson would be the easiest way to rid himself of the thing for good.

Cuddy stood in front of House. "Before we go in to see Wilson we are going to have a little chat."

"But mom-m. I wanna play with Wilson." House's voice turned into a high pitched whine.

"I am dead serious House. I know Wilson is your best friend and you have driven yourself even crazier missing him. But he is very, very ill right now. One nasty comment, one snide remark and I will have you thrown out of that room quicker than I kick you out of my office, you hear me?"

House made a face. "Yes evil step mother."

"I mean it House. Your best behavior." Cuddy sighed inwardly. Why did she feel like she was talking to a five year old? Part of her wished she had just left House in the lobby but she knew that despite his outwardly silly behavior that inside he was very worried about his friend. If the news reports were correct Wilson was in very rough shape.

House got out of the wheel chair and quietly opened the door to the room with the cart that said Wilson, James E hanging from the door. He slowly made his way to the bed. A man, skin and bones, lay there with tubes sticking out of his arms and neck, not yet been hooked up to the monitors that were waiting by his bedside. House stood there staring at the emaciated man. It reminded him of the stray, starving dogs he often saw on the streets of Egypt when he was a kid.

Cuddy tip-toed in behind House. "I am going to go find Foreman and see what tests they have run so far, if any. Will you be okay in here?"

"That isn't Wilson." House said quietly.

"What? Of course it is. His chart is right on the door. Didn't you see it?" Cuddy said surprised.

"That isn't Wilson." House said again. He stared at the man in front of him. You could see every bone in his body. House had fleeting thought about bringing in teaching students and using the man to go over the different bones in the body. "Wilson doesn't look like that."

"House, I don't have time for your games. I know it is shocking to see him like this but I can assure you that we are in the right room. Now sit down and watch TV or something. I'll be right back."

House continued to stand there, gazing at the unconscious man before him. He watched the man's chest go up and down. He studied the hair, filthy and matted with mud. His glance dropped to the eyebrows. No one else had eyebrows like that. It was Wilson. House cleared his throat. "I brought you something. I stole it from you office." He pulled the bear out from his jacket pocket and tucked in under Wilson's dirt covered arm. "What did they do to you Jimmy?"

Suddenly the man began to stir. "H-h-ouse?" Wilson rasped. "Whe-re a-a-m I?"

"You idiot." House said gently. "Didn't anyone tell you that the heroin chic look went out for a reason? Not so good for the health." He watched as Wilson's eyes gently closed again. Unexpectedly he heard a voice begin him.

"Dr. House." A little nurse stood terrified in the doorway. "I was just going to give Dr. Wilson a sponge bath but I can leave if…"

"A sponge bath?" House interrupted. "Why you're at it why don't you try to wash a monster truck with a squirt gun?" The nurse stood there looking petrified and confused at the same time. "Give me that." House walked over and snatched the bathing supplies from the nurse. "You really think that this will take off all that dirt? Get out of here."

The nurse nodded quickly and scurried out of the room. "Where does Cuddy find all of these idiots?" House grumbled to Wilson's sleeping form. "What you need is a real shower. You look like you have been making mud pies. I bet mud pies taste better that you're usual cooking." House chuckled at his own joke as he expertly removed the various tubes from his friend's body. "If you tattle to Cuddy about this I'll tell her about the time you dressed as a hooker for Halloween because you thought it would turn on your wife."

House was surprised how little Wilson weighed. Even with his bad leg he could easily carry his skeleton of a friend to the bathroom. Wilson was half awake now. House sat Wilson on the shower seat while he stripped down to his boxers. "I am not coming on to you. And don't get all teary eyed about how I care either. I just can't stand the sight of you as a mud wrestler. You're too damn boney to pull off the look." House pulled of Wilson's hospital gown. "Don't look embarrassed. I could have left you to some incompetent male nurse." In reality Wilson was so out of it that he just sat there, eyes focused on the shower floor while House washed the dirt from his body.

"Cold." Wilson finally managed as House moved from his body to his matted hair.

"Water doesn't get any warmer than this." House dumped the whole bottle of shampoo into Wilson's hair. "Close your eyes. This isn't your baby shampoo." After thoroughly rinsing the shampoo from Wilson's hair House wrapped his now shivering friend in every towel he could find in the bathroom. He lifted Wilson off of the shower stool and moved him back to the bed. Just as House had pulled the blanket back over the other doctor the door opened.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Cuddy practically stomped into the room. "Why did you kick out that nurse?" Cuddy paused. House was standing there dressed only in his dripping wet boxer briefs. "House? What are you doing? I told you to sit and watch TV. Is this some kind of weird test to…?" She paused again as she noticed Wilson's still wet hair and put two and two together. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to make him worse?"

"That idiot nurse thought she could she could wash off an elephant with a dish rag." House countered. "And if you weren't dipping into the towel budget to buy water bras…."

"There is nothing wrong with the towels in this hospital." Cuddy interrupted. " Get your clothes back on. I need to speak to you in the hallway." She shook her head as she went back out the door. "No wonder half of the staff thinks you and Wilson are gay."


	9. Chapter 9

House joined Cuddy in the hallway. "I'm going commando." He grinned mischievously at his boss. Cuddy returned his grin with a sad smile. "So what's t he verdict? Is Scarecrow going to make it?" Cuddy just stood there gazing at House with the same sad grin. House started to get irritated. "Well come on. Spit it out. Should I be buying tickets for two for the next World Series or should I being planning a damn funeral?"

"House." Cuddy said slowly "I think you should sit down." She motioned to one of the chairs in the hallway. House sat; hoping that obeying Cuddy's commands would get her to talk. "Foreman ran the labs before we got here. He ran a few diagnostic tests as well. Heart and lung function are good. Kidneys are functioning but there is some infection. Obviously the weight loss has taken its toll and we'll need to pump him back up with IV nutrition."

"That can't be it. You didn't drag me out here to tell me he'll be fine with some antibiotics and a few candy bars. I know that face. What else is going on?" Cuddy put a gentle hand on House's shoulder. House jerked away. "Will you just tell me what the hell is wrong with Wilson?"

"It's his head. Well, more his brain. Foreman did an MRI and CT. It showed that blunt force trauma to the skull caused a fracture. It also caused major damage to the areas of the brain that control speech and motor skills. From what the images show it is more likely that his fine motor skills will be effected but we can't know for sure until he starts recovering from the malnutrition." House gave Cuddy a blank stare. "House, do you understand what I am saying?"

"Of course I do. I'm a damn doctor." He quickly snapped out of the trance Cuddy's words had drawn him into. "So do we have a plan…."

"You know the plan. You said it yourself, you're a damn doctor. We treat the kidney infection and malnutrition. Once we can assess how bad the damage to his speech and motor functions are we set him up with a rehab plan and most likely move him into assisted living."

"What?" House's stare was hard and cold.

"Did I miss something? That is the standard treatment for…."

"Oh I'm sorry." House interrupted. "I was just confused by the part where we send Wilson off to rot in some god forsaken institution."

"Some of those places are very nice. You know I'll make sure that…"

"That you pick the one that will cost the least amount of money but is good enough to appease your guilt? This is your fault! I told you that he wouldn't just leave like that. I presented reasonable arguments why Wilson didn't just pack up. But moving to the Bahamas because he couldn't stand it here anymore was easier for you to deal with that the fact that he might have been kidnapped!"

"House, I need you to calm down." Cuddy moved her hand back to House's shoulder where it was immediately pushed aside again. "I know this is hard to deal with but…"

"Hard to deal with? For who? You?" House was almost yelling now. "Just because I don't want to see someone put on the shelf like a broken toy doesn't mean I am having a hard time dealing with this."

Cuddy sighed. "Okay. Do you have a better idea? We can't keep him here in the hospital for the rest of his life. And I know none of his former wives will want to deal with this."

"He can come live with me." House said quietly.

"What?" Cuddy burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You won't even take responsibility for the plants in your office. You can't even take responsibility for yourself. You try to drink yourself into oblivion; need me to change your wet sheets and tuck you in with your teddy, then try to convince me that you're a big boy who can take care of Wilson?"

"The wet bed and the bear were Chase's fault." House muttered, eyes focused on his lap.

"Oh well" Cuddy said sarcastically. "Such an adult argument has changed my mind completely."

House stood up. Without his cane for support his leg was killing him but he could care less. "You think that they are going to help him recover? You think that the minimum wage idiots in some cripple prison are going to push Wilson to do his physical therapy? Help him get back to work? No. They'll sit him in front of a TV and change his wet pants when they remember to. He needs someone to get on his ass, to push him. To make sure that he doesn't end up some worthless cripple drooling in front of the TV."

Cuddy gave House another sad smile. "As a doctor you know there is a chance…"

"If it were you or me in there, yeah. A big chance that we would never come out of it. But this is Wilson. He doesn't give a shit about himself but he sure as hell cares about everyone else. While I would be in there feeling sorry for myself, he is in there worrying about me and you and every bald headed little kid that has ever walked through the doors of this hospital. He thinks we all need him and he won't give up because of that." House paused to take breath. "He is an over-caring idiot. But that character flaw is what is going to help him through this."

"You consider being caring a character flaw?" Cuddy puzzled. She studied House closely. She had never seen him get so worked up over something that didn't involve some crazy medical treatment.

"Quit trying to change the subject." House snapped. "This isn't about me; it's about you throwing away a good doctor."

"Okay House" Cuddy said carefully. "I am willing to make a deal. We will wait until we can assess the damage to Wilson's motor skills. Then and only then will we sit down and discuss this again." House nodded. Cuddy was surprised he gave up so quickly. Worrying what House might be up to she continued. "In the mean time you can stay here and keep an eye on Wilson."

House shook his head. "I need to go home. I want to…"

"And I need you stay here. Where you can be supervised. I can only worry so much about the two of you." She motioned at Wilson's door. "And Wilson has taken up the part I usually reserve for worrying about what idiocy you are up to when no one else is around."

"I can't just sleep here." House protested.

"Why not? From what I hear both you and Wilson use Wilson's office as you own private bed and breakfast. At least way you can have a comfy bed and nurses to harass."

"It's a waste of the hospital's money." House argued.

Cuddy scoffed. "Yeah. You really care about that. Now go lie down and watch TV. And no more trying to bathe Wilson. If I find out you tried to escape I'll have you cuffed to the bed."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" House grumbled as followed Cuddy back into Wilson's room. Wilson was fast to sleep while a nurse reattached his IVs and hooked him up to the monitors. House sat on the bed next to Wilson's and started to pout.

"The good news is while you're here you don't have to worry about clinic duty. I don't have time to worry about what you're up to down there either. No need to worry about patients either. I have your fellows busy with a case that I don't want you having anything to do with." House gave Cuddy a confused stare. "Oh and don't worry about the cost to the hospital either. Since you are hardly earning it anyway, I am taking the cost of keeping you here out of your paycheck." House glared at Cuddy. "Don't look at me like that. Be glad we aren't taking out the cost of all the food you have stolen from the cafeteria too."

House sat there digesting everything his boss had just told him. Sure it would be great to get out of work for awhile. But being stuck in the hospital was hardly his dream vacation. It would be boring. On the other hand he could keep a close eye on whatever idiots Cuddy had assigned to Wilson's care. The last thing he wanted was to have to listen to Wilson whine about how some doctor screwed up. Maybe he would just stay long enough to make sure Wilson's doctors weren't totally worthless.

"Well?" said Cuddy "Do I have to break out the handcuffs now or are you going to behave yourself?"

"Like I'd give you the pleasure of tying me up." House studied Cuddy carefully. "By the way, I missed the news story. Where did they find Wilson?"

"They found him unconscious in the basement of an abandoned house about a mile from here." Cuddy said quietly. "The police think someone kidnapped him to gain access to his bank accounts and was considering holding him for ransom but gave up when no one seemed to be searching for him."

"Hmm..I wonder who could have…"

"Shut up House." Cuddy snapped. "Making me feel bad isn't going to gain you anything. Now stay put and don't cause any trouble."

To Cuddy's surprise House laid down on the bed. "Wilson will bounce back." He whispered.

"I hope so." Her gaze shifted over to Wilson, who was still sound to sleep. She noticed a familiar bear tucked underneath his arm and couldn't help smiling to herself. She walked over to House's bed and spread a blanket over him.

House gave Cuddy a dirty look. "Wilson's the one with the brain damage, not me."

"Sure." Cuddy gave House a quick kiss on the top of the head which earned her a scowl as she turned to leave the room.

House grabbed the TV remote next to the bed and flicked on the TV. He looked over at the still snoozing Wilson. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves." House wondered how many nurses he would have to piss off before they sent him home.


	10. Chapter 10

It took almost exactly three hours for House to get bored. Wilson was still sound asleep and in House's opinion there was nothing worth watching on TV. House tried entertaining himself by making faces at the nurse's who walked past the room but they were familiar enough with his antics that they just ignored him. He finally settled for tearing up some papers he found on top of the dresser and flicking the pieces onto the floor.

"Um…good morning Dr. House. I brought some breakfast." It was the same small nurse House had chased off the night before. The expression on her face was one of a person who had just spotted a rather large, venomous snake in their bathtub.

"Is it?" House asked pretending to look out the window. "Last time I checked it was raining."

"Oh sorry." The nurse started set the tray down on the over-bed table next to Wilson.

"What is that?" House frowned, pointing at the contents of the tray.

"Break-k fast for you and Jell-o for Dr Wilson."The nurse stammered.

"How cruel are you? I can't eat that."

"I can get you something else if you…"

"I can't eat it because I can't eat front of Wilson, you idiot. What kind of nurse are you, making someone eat in front of a starving patient?" The nurse couldn't tell but House was enjoying himself. Part of him was truly upset that someone would ask him to eat in front of their starving friend who could only have Jell-o, but most of it was just for amusement. House found it quite entertaining that the nurse practically jumped every time a word came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." The nurse looked like she might cry.

" You should your cruel breakfast and get out. Leave the Jell-o." House motioned to the door. He watched as his entertainment for the morning skittered out of the room. "Hey Wilson, wake up." He gently shook his sleeping friend.

"…….uh…" Wilson's eyes slowly opened. "H-h-house?"

"The one and only." It was hard to smile looking at Wilson's gaunt face but House managed to force his mouth into a small grin.

"…..I-I m-missed…..you." Wilson's eyes started to close again.

"Missed you too but my aim is getting better. Now it's time for all good Scarecrows to eat the yummy Jell-o that the evil nurse sent for you." House adjusted Wilson's bed into a sitting position.

"H-h-house ar-are you…..m-me-ssing with the p-p-…"

"Less lecturing, more eating." House interrupted. He pushed the over-bed table in front of Wilson. Wilson just sat there staring at the bowl and spoon. Finally he moved a trembling hand over to the spoon. After several attempts he finally managed to grasp it and hold it in his fist. House had to turn away. The sight of his once dexterous best friend grasping at a spoon like a toddler was too dismal for him to handle.

"Rotten." House turned his head at mournful tone in Wilson's voice. Apparently he had managed to get the Jell-o into his mouth but had spit it back out again.

"It's green Jell-o from a hospital. Of course it tastes like shit. But you need that shit to get better. Now eat." Wilson stared at the bowl like House was asking him to eat cat vomit. House rolled his eyes. "It isn't that bad. Look." He took a large bite. "See. Full of lime-y goodness." House filled the spoon again. "Okay Jimmy now it's your turn."

House forced a spoonful of the green gelatin into Wilson's mouth. Wilson quickly spat it back out began. He gave House a dirty look. "T-tastes rott…en."

"I know you worked really hard to get your new super model physique. But if you don't start eating you are going to die. Now eat." House filled the spoon again.

"House? What are you doing to him?" Cuddy seemed to appear out of nowhere as she snatched the spoon out of House's hand. "If he doesn't want it I'll have the nurse bring him something else." She turned to Wilson. "It's okay James. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I'll have the nurse bring you something else okay?"

"N-n-o rotten f-f-food." Wilson's voice was somewhere between questioning and despair.

"Oh course not, sweetie. We'll find something you like okay?" Cuddy said gently. She turned to House, her voice much sharper. "As for you, quit messing with the nurses. Not eating is not going to make me change my mind about keeping you here. And don't tell Wilson he is going to die either."

"But mom!" House whined. "The evil nurse was trying to make me torture Wilson."

"How? Did she tell you to force feed him Jell-o?"

"No. She wanted me to eat in front of him." House grumbled.

"Because you've never done that before. The last time I checked most of your meals came straight from Wilson's lunchbox."

"Uh, that's different. It's not torture if we're both eating. The last time I checked eating in front of starving people violated the Geneva Convention."

"Fine." Cuddy's voice softened a bit. "You can come to my office and eat breakfast in there."

"Did the cafeteria burn down? Probably should have called the fire department before the whole thing was engulfed in flames."

"Oh I see. So this isn't about Wilson, it's about trying to make a break for it."

"Well I was planning grab some breakfast first. Too bad about the cafeteria." House said sarcastically.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Come on House." House grumbled to himself . "James, I'll have a nurse in here with something for you in a few minutes okay?"

"Shouldn't you make sure Wilson eats his breakfast first? I mean he is the starving one here."

"The nurses are perfectly capable of bringing Wilson his breakfast."

"The nurses aren't capable of wiping their own asses." House mumbled as he followed Cuddy to the elevator. Maybe if he annoyed Cuddy herself enough she would at least let him hang out in his office of awhile. "Your chest looks great in that shirt by the way. Did you buy it that low cut or did you use scissors?"

"Nice try House. But annoying me isn't going to get you anywhere either. Now come on or I'll forget about stopping by your apartment to grab you shoes and cane."

House made a face behind Cuddy's back. Wilson better start eating so they could both get out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

In case anyone was worried, I don't own any of this. Just borrowing. And I am using House's original team out of laziness...too many peeps to keep track of using the new one and still including Chase, Foreman and Cameron.

"Tastes rotten." House sat in Cuddy's office poking at the bowl of Fruit Loops she had brought him.

"House, knock it off. Eat your damn breakfast." Cuddy tried to concentrate on her computer screen but House kept kicking her ankles from under the desk.

"It worked for Wilson." House muttered. He began to mash the cereal with his spoon. "What if I told you I can't eat because your face is making me nauseous?"

"Fine. Starve. End up looking like Wilson. I am not letting you go home and drink yourself into a coma. There is nothing wrong with that cereal." Cuddy studied House from across the desk. She couldn't decide if he was worried about Wilson or just trying to get on her nerves. "If you can't eat because you're worried about Wilson, well that's a different story."

Suddenly House started quickly gulping down the cereal. Cuddy took that as a sign of House really being worried about his friend but not wanting to talk about it. "Done. Can I go now?"

Cuddy sighed. "I'll walk to you to your room. So I can check on Wilson."

"Yes evil step mother." House crossed his eyes at Cuddy. It took longer than usual to reach the room because of House's absent cane. House was eager to see if Wilson had managed to choke down any "rotten" hospital food but didn't want Cuddy to pick up on it. The last thing he wanted was to hear more gay jokes or worse, how sweet it was that he cared about his friend.

When they reached the room Foreman stood going over the vitals on Wilson's chart.

"What are you doing in here?" House grouched.

"I'd ask you the same thing but Cuddy already told everyone about your current imprisonment." Foreman grinned at House. "Too bad she didn't think of this a long time ago. Could have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"Real funny. Just answer the damn question."

"Foreman is one of Wilson's doctors." Cuddy answered for him. "I can't believe you weren't up all night puzzling over who the mystery patient I had assigned to your fellows was. Usually you'd be in my office breaking into files."

House shrugged. "I figured it was a boring case that Cameron dug up. Some dying kid or a sad soccer mom with cancer and three kids." In reality House had completely forgotten about his fellows. His mind was too occupied the sudden reappearance of his now skeletal friend.

"Aren't you at least going to rant about what an idiot I am for letting these incompetent morons work on one of my best doctor?." Cuddy gave House a concerned glance.

"You idiot. How could you let these morons near one of your best doctors?" House said flatly. "Is that better for you? Better them than some of the other complete screw up you've hired. At least if they start killing him they'll come to me for advice."

Cuddy gave an inward sigh of relief. Her plan to keep House from pestering her about taking on Wilson's case without him harassing other doctors to death had worked . Cuddy turned to Foreman. "So have you found anything new? Any sign of improvement?"

"Kind of early for any signs of improvement. He's only been here overnight. The IV nutrition is helping a lot but he really needs to start eating." Foreman turned to House. "He keeps saying everything tastes rotten. Any insight?"

House looked at Wilson. "All hospital food tastes like crap. Get over it. You need to eat." Wilson looked up at House, his brown eyes full of sorrow. "Save the puppy-dog routine for Cameron. Just eat."

"Maybe I could make him something at home." Cuddy suggested.

"We are trying to get him to eat, not put him off food forever." House shot back.

"Watch it buster or I won't be stopping by your apartment for another few days." She returned her gaze to Foreman. "How about his motor skills?"

"Too early to tell for sure but from the way he is holding that spoon I'd say his basic skills are intact. It is his fine motor skills that are still worrying me."

"Will you two quit discussing the patient in front of the patient?" House snapped. "I believe that his ears are still intact along with those basic motor skills. Unless you two have something to say to Wilson go chatter in the hall. And someone stop by my place and get my damn cane!"

"I'm sorry House." Cuddy said gently. "I'll get your cane and your shoes after I am done talking to Foreman okay?"

"Sorry, nothing." House sneered. "Just get the damn cane and a change of clothes. And bring something decent for me to shove down Wilson's throat. No bleu cheese or anything else that might be considered rotten."

Cuddy nodded. "Oh and before I go, if you can't find your Vicodin in your coat pocket, I took it. I will be doling out your meds while you are here."

"Why are you punishing me? I wasn't the one who let Wilson rot in a basement for three months." House's frown turned into a glare.

"I told you before you are here because I don't have time to worry about you." Seeing the growing look of malcontent on House's face she continued. "I'll make you a deal. You let me bring you your meds, a reasonable amount to control your pain, and you'll get you one of the new Xboxes from pediatrics. You can keep it in here as long as you don't give me any grief about the meds." Cuddy winked at Forman and Wilson, who were both looking a bit worried.

"I've already beat the one game they have for that thing."

"Fine. You make a list of games you want to play and I'll buy them for you with my own money. It's worth it."

House stood considering. "Any game?"

"Sure. And I'll bring your laptop from your apartment too. And your gameboy. And anything else within reason you want from your place."

House looked over at Wilson. "I'll have her bring my DVD player. The ducklings can rent you those girly movies you love to snivel over so much." Cuddy took this as a yes and started to follow Foreman out into the hall. "I want McDonalds too. No pickles. And don't think this is me surrendering. I won't go down without a fight. You can take my meds, but you can never take my freedom!"

Foreman shook his head. "I'd say you created a monster but…well it's House."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back boys." Cuddy entered the room with a several bags. "Chase is bringing the rest up. House, here is your McDonalds and the soup for Wilson."

"Thanks." House acknowledged. He pulled out the soup, leaving the cheeseburger in the bag. He opened the lid and took a bite. "See." He said to Wilson, who was lying in bed watching House closely. "Not rotten, for Cuddy's cooking anyway. Now eat up."

Wilson eyed the spoon that was growing closer to his mouth anxiously. As soon as the soup hit his mouth he swallowed and gave a small nod of approval. Cuddy smiled at him. "Good boy James. That's it."

House shot Cuddy a frown. "He sick, not regressing. Here, your turn." He held the spoon out to Wilson. Wilson carefully grasped the spoon in his shaking hand. He slowly took a bite of the soup. "A lot easier than med school. Now finish that crap so Cuddy can stop worrying about you."

Wilson gave a small nod again and took another slow, careful spoonful of the soup. He looked at House, turned and puked up all over his pillow. A few tears spilled down his cheek. "S-ssorry." He looked down in shame.

To Cuddy's surprise House put a hand on Wilson's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everyone pukes after eating Cuddy's cooking." He tossed the soiled pillow aside. "Let's get those slacker ducklings in here and send them out to rent some movies. I haven't been getting my money's worth out of them lately, time to put them to work."

Wilson leaned and put a tired head on House's hand. "Er..I'll just go help Chase with those bags." Cuddy didn't want to interrupt what she felt was a private moment between the two men.

"Call Foreman" House mouthed to his boss. His looked uncharacteristically worried. Wilson began to cough and puked onto the covers again as House tipped his head forward. "Page my team." He said much louder. "It's okay. You're okay." He began to awkwardly rub Wilson's back.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Just page my damn team." Wilson began to wretch again. "So much for your home cooking."


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Cuddy stood in the doorway watching House try to get Wilson to try some oatmeal. It had been three days since House had called his teams together to figure out why Wilson couldn't keep any food down. So far all discussion had brought up were more questions. Ever since Wilson had vomited back up the soup House wouldn't let anyone but Cuddy and his team in the room. As amusing as it was to watch House take on the duties of a nurse Cuddy had began to worry about him. He spent most of his time caring for Wilson and the rest obsessing over Wilson's case. It was almost impossible to drag him away for meals.

"Just eat the damn oatmeal." House waved the spoon in front of Wilson's face. Wilson turned his head away from the spoon. "Eat it!"

"Mmph." Wilson's eyes began to tear up.

"You don't want it? Fine. Starve. See if I care." House threw the bowl of oatmeal on the floor and stormed out of the room, nearly running into Cuddy.

"Everything okay in there?" House looked completely worn out. Obviously the dean of medicine's plan to avoid worrying about House by keeping him at the hospital wasn't working out so well.

"I'm fine." House turned to the nurse's station. "Clean up on isle 4! And we need a new bowl of oatmeal in here to." House limped back into Wilson's room. Cuddy stayed in the hallway watching the two men. Tear were now streaming down Wilson's face as House picked the bowl of oatmeal off of the floor. The older doctor sat the now cracked bowl on the over-bed table and hobbled over to Wilson's side. He whispered something so quietly that Cuddy couldn't make out what he said.

"I-I-I…" Wilson began. House whispered something else and Wilson began to softly chuckle. Cuddy took this as her sign to enter the room.

"Hey James." She said in an upbeat voice. "How are you feeling?"

"He feels like crap." House answered. "He hasn't done anything but lay there puke for the past three days."

"And how are you feeling?" Cuddy asked pointedly, giving House an expression more befitting a worried mom than a superior.

"I told you I'm fine." House grouched. "That's secret code for there is nothing wrong with me, in case you were wondering."

"House, you look like crap. You haven't slept in three days. Why don't go up to your office and relax for awhile? Let the nurses take care of Wilson."

"Because mommy told me I was grounded and couldn't leave my room." House did his best impression of a five year old boy, complete with huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Well now mommy is telling you to go upstairs and play with your toys in your office. Play your game boy or whatever else you do in there when you are pretending to be working." Cuddy was growing annoyed quickly.

"But mom-om. I wanna stay and play with Wilson." House whined.

"House, upstairs now!" Cuddy snapped. "And if you go anywhere else I will find out about it so don't even think about trying to pull something stupid unless you want to find yourself sitting with your nose in the corner for the rest of the day. In the cafeteria where everyone can see you."

"Yes, oh dark one." House made a face.

"I mean it House. Now I have to go deal with actual hospital business. I will see you at lunch."

"I hardly call ordering lingerie on the internet hospital business."

"Bye House. You rest up James." House made another face behind Cuddy's back as she left the room.

"Well you heard what the woman said." House grinned at Wilson. "Onward to my office."

"Bb-ut…." Wilson's emaciated face took on a look of worried.

"Don't tell me you're worried about her? Cuddy is all conversation and no action. Especially in the bedroom. Now let's go." House grabbed a wheel chair out of the hall and carefully moved Wilson out of the bed. After covering Wilson with a blanket House grabbed his IV pole and headed to the elevators.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Chase looked up from the white board he had been writing on. "I thought Cuddy had you chained up downstairs."

"Mom decided to lengthen the leash. Wilson and I decided we would check up on you guys."

"Oh goody." Chase said sarcastically.

"Is Dr. Wilson okay?" Cameron looked concerned. "He looks a little green. Foreman is in the clinic but I could call him…"

"Wilson's fine. Go back to what you were doing." House pushed Wilson into a corner and sat down. "So what are we chatting about? New hair care products? I use Head and Shoulders myself."

"We aren't chatting about anything." Chase grumbled. "Cameron and I are going over a case. Wilson's case. He shouldn't be in the room while we are discussing…"

"House, are you sure Wilson is okay?" Cameron interrupted "He looks at little…." Wilson puked all over his lap.

"House!" Chase shouted. "Get Wilson out of here, now. Take him back to his room where he belongs."

"House can't just take him downstairs! He's covered in puke!" Cameron protested.

"Yes and he is making the whole room smell of vomit!" Chase barked. "Get him out of here."

"You're a doctor! You should be used to the smell of…" Cameron gave Chase a look of pure ire.

"In a patient's room, yeah." Chase shot Cameron a dirty look. "In this office, no." He turned to House. "We are in the middle of the discussing Wilson's symptoms. Would you rather have us help Wilson or play games?"

"Spoiled sport." House grabbed Wilson's chair and IV pole. "I'm going to remember this the next time you vomit." He pulled the puke covered blanket off of Wilson's lap and tossed it on the floor. "Go back to what you were doing. And Cameron, make sure Chase takes that pukey blanket down to the laundry room. And don't even think about doing it for him. I'll know."

When they returned to the room Cuddy stood there, hands on hips.

"House, how could you? Wilson is really sick! He needs…"

"To be monitored by a doctor?" House moved Wilson back into the bed.

"What if he…."

"Will you relax? He's fine. He puked a little upstairs but he would have done that anyway. You feel great, right Wilson?" Wilson gave House a sad stare. House rolled his eyes. "Don't worry; Chase is a prissy little rich boy who can't handle anything too smelly. Never should have hired him."

"What did Chase do?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing. Now should I go put my nose in the corner?"

Cuddy sighed. "Stacy is coming to visit Wilson in an hour. Go change your clothes. You've been wearing the same thing for three days." She motioned to the Sponge Bob pajama bottoms and wrinkled white t-shirt House was wearing. "I was going to let you hide in your office but since you have proved you can't behave yourself you can stay down here."

"Can't I sit in the corner instead?" House gave Cuddy his best pathetic face.

"If you don't want to see Stacy, go take a nap. You can use the rest and I can use a break from you."

House stuck out his tongue as he limped over to the bed and laid down. "Night evil stepmother."

"Go change your clothes." Cuddy rolled her eyes. She hoped that House really would lie down and sleep for awhile. She really did need a break.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh James." Stacy came flying into the room holding a vase of flowers in one hand and a get well card in the other. "I wasn't going to come but when Lisa told me you were stuck in the same room with Greg I just felt so bad for you."

House lay in his bed pretending to sleep. The last person he wanted to talk to was Stacy. Especially when he was wearing Sponge Bob pajama bottoms and a dirty t-shirt. He could hear Cuddy laughing at Stacy's lame joke.

"House is actually doing a really good job of looking after Wilson when he isn't kidnapping him and dragging upstairs or throwing bowls of oatmeal around the room."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Greg is bending over backwards to make sure James is comfortable. That sounds so like him."

"I'm serious! He even brought Wilson a teddy bear." Cuddy pointed to the bear that sat next to Wilson's pillow.

"Probably to embarrass him." Stacy countered. She turned to Wilson. "If House gives you any crap just tell him you know about his teddy bear."

"What?" Cuddy burst out laughing as Wilson gave Stacy a confused smile. "You're kidding me right?"

Stacy looked over at House's bed. "Is he really asleep?"

Cuddy looked at the lump of blankets that covered House. "House if you don't sit up right now I'll make you work in the clinic every day until Wilson is discharged." House didn't move. "He's asleep."

"Are you sure?" Stacy looked nervously at the pile of blankets.

"Trust me. Nothing motivates House like the threat of clinic duty. He's asleep."

"Okay, if you're sure. It isn't really a bear, it's a stuffed cat. He's had it since he was a baby. It's a sad story really." Wilson shot Stacy a questioning glance. "It was his favorite when he was kid. He loved it to death. But his dad was such a jerk that he was always using the cat against him. Threatening to throw it away or set it on fire. When he was six years old he couldn't take the threats anymore. He hid the cat in a trunk in his grandma's attic and told his parents he was too old for stuffed toys and he had given the cat away to another kid."

House had to force himself to stay still. He wanted to jump up and strangle Stacy for telling Cuddy and Wilson the story of the stuffed cat. Hopefully they wouldn't believe her. Stacy continued. "Anyway House let the cat still in the trunk for years. When his grandma died he moved the trunk into his parents' attic. Every time they moved he made sure it came with them. And when he moved out of the house he retrieved the cat and brought him it with him."

"You're making this up." Cuddy accused. "House would never be that sentimental."

"I'm dead serious. It sat on our dresser for years. Now it's in a box in my closet. I was so mad at him when we broke up that I hid it from him when he was moving out. I kept meaning to return it but…" Stacy paused. "He is such a jerk that I didn't think he deserve to have it back."

Cuddy laughed again. "Didn't he ever ask you about it?"

"No. I think he knows that I kept it."

House clenched his fist under the blanket. So that is where Puss went. He wondered if that is where his missing bowling ball had gone as well. He wanted to jump up and demand that Stacy give him his stuff back but there was no way that he could live that down in front of Wilson and Cuddy. It was bad enough that they had heard the story in the first place. House didn't move until Stacy and Cuddy left the room. When he finally got up he turned on the Xbox and sat playing a game, not even glancing at Wilson, who thankfully didn't stutter a word.

A few hours later he heard Cuddy entered the room. "Ready for dinner? You missed breakfast and lunch." House didn't respond. "I heard you are letting the nurses in to take care of Wilson. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He's stable." House motioned at Wilson's, who was fast asleep. "He doesn't need me."

Cuddy smiled softly. "I think he does and you know it. He likes having you here. But I also think Wilson would like it if you ate dinner and maybe got some real sleep."

"Are you telling me to go home?" House switched off the game he had been playing and looked at Cuddy.

"No. I'm telling you that you are coming to my office and eating dinner. Then you are coming home with me and spending the night in my guest room so you can get some real rest."

Cuddy expected House to make some lewd comments about spending the night. Instead he whispered softly. "I can't. I need to stay here with Wilson."

"I thought you just said…."

"Never mind what I said." House turned back to the blank TV screen.

"House, Wilson will be fine for one night. You can come back rested. Maybe it will help you figure out what it going on with him." Cuddy gave House a hopeful smile.

"Fine. But if you try to crawl in bed with me I am going to file sexual harassment. And they better page me if anything changes."

"Of course. Now change your clothes. I'm not being seen anywhere outside the hospital with you when you are dressed like that."

It took two hours just to get out of the hospital. House insisted on checking Wilson's vitals, then threatening each of his fellows with certain death if they didn't page him the minute something changed with Wilson's status. He also had to threaten the entire nursing staff on the floor with torture if they so much as laid a finger any of his things. When they finally made it out the door House had changed his shirt but was still wearing the Sponge Bob pajama bottoms.

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" Cuddy asked as they pulled into the McDonald's parking lot.

"I like it. I think it's yummy." House said dryly. "And let's go through the drive through. I wouldn't want you to have to been seen in public with me dressed like this."

"Sure thing."Cuddy rolled her eyes and pulled into the drive through line. She had a feeling that she was in for a long night.

But House was surprisingly quiet on the ride home. When they entered her house he sat quietly on the couch munching down his Big Mac and fries. He actually looked a little nervous.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Cuddy asked gently.

"Are you going to come too?" House countered.

"I wasn't planning on it. The last time I check you were still capable of showering alone. Or does Wilson help you with that at home and that is why you have been avoiding the shower?"

"Wilson probably looks better naked." House grumbled as Cuddy pointed the way to the bathroom. When he opened the door he was surprised not only to find a clean towel but a clean set of his pajamas hanging on a towel rack and his shampoo and bodywash from home sitting on the side of the tub. He wondered how long Cuddy had been plotting this.

House stood in the shower. The warm water actually felt pretty good and using his own soap was sure a lot more pleasant than trying to wash with the cheap crap they gave patients at the hospital. House got out and quickly dried himself off and changed into the clean pajamas. It was an ugly pair covered in a Santa print that his mom sent him for Christmas. He usually left them at the bottom of the dresser door to collect dust but the clean clothes felt almost as good as the warm water. He wandered uncertainly into the living room carrying his dirty clothes in one hand.

"Give me those." Cuddy snatched the dirty laundry out of House's hand. "They probably smell like an ape has been wearing them. I'm going to wash them. The guest room is on the left. Go get some sleep."

"My other mommy tucks me in and reads me a story." House leered at Cuddy.

"Does she charge by the hour too?"Cuddy watched House's leer turn into a frown. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. If you're good I'll get you something to else besides those pajamas to wear back to the hospital."

"You're mean." House said over his shoulder as he went into the guest room. It was small but cozy. The bed had been made and House noticed something familiar sitting on the pillow. He bent over and picked up the ratty stuffed cat. "Why Puss, long time no see." He looked around the room, half expecting Stacy to jump out at him from the closet. When she didn't appear after a few minutes he crawled into bed, a strange mixture of relief and disappointment filling his gut. He laid the stuffed cat down next to him and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A few minutes later the door opened. Cuddy stood watching House sleep peacefully, his old stuffed cat by his side. "I am going to give you so much shit about this later." Cuddy said to House's sleeping form. She walked over to the bed and gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. House stirred gently but didn't wake up. "If I didn't know you any better I'd think you had a soft side under that grouchy outer shell." She smiled to herself as she closed the door, wondering to herself what kind of justification House would come up with for keeping the stuffed cat around for so long.


	14. Chapter 14

"I kept the cat because I used to hide my drug stash in there." House sat with his face smashed up against the passenger side window.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy didn't take her eyes off of the road. "What cat?"

"Don't play dumb with me." House grumbled. "You went and got the stuffed cat back from Stacy. I only kept the stupid thing because I used to keep my drug stash in there. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Well if the cat contains illegal substances I guess I am going to have to confiscate it. Can't have drugs on hospital property."

"Stacy probably used up whatever was left years ago. I think she may have a drug problem." House's voice took on a mock seriousness.

"Yeah, she's the one with problems. You're perfectly normal." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "That is why you have a toy cat stuffed in your pocket."

"I'm giving it to Wilson." House countered. "I don't want Stacy turning him again me because she brought him a gift and I didn't."

Cuddy scoffed. "Because you aren't trying to be nice or anything."

"Nothing nice about ditching old junk on Wilson. And pretending to care is easier than listening to Wilson whine."

"Well that justifies everything doesn't it?" Cuddy pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Go play with Wilson." She got out and opened the car door.

House limped as quickly as possible back to Wilson's room. When he opened the door he found Wilson's bed was empty. House hobbled back out into the hall. "Where the hell is Wilson?" House bellowed in the direction of the nurse's station.

Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase came rushing down the hall. "Dr. House." Cameron was almost out of breath. "We figured out what's going on with Wilson."

"Why the hell didn't you page me?" House snapped.

"Cuddy told us not to." Replied Chase. "Do you want to know what is going on or not?"

"Duh." House gave Chase a dirty look.

"We went through Cuddy's desk and found the police reports from when they found Wilson. He was in a basement; the floor was covered in moldy food." Cameron said excitedly.

"So." Chase interrupted. "Someone is forced to eat moldy food long enough, everything starts to taste moldy. After awhile ever the thought of food makes you gag. Or in Wilson's case throw up."

"So." Cameron interrupted Chase. "We put a feeding tube directly into his stomach. He doesn't have to taste or smell the food. No more throwing up. He can gain weight and get better."

"And" Chase continued. "Hopefully by the time he has gained the weight back he will be over his aversion to food. Time heals all things."

"Good job." House said approvingly. "I won't have to kill the two of you for not paging me. Where's Wilson?"

"Down in recovery. We'll be bringing him back up soon. Inserting the PEG tube into his stomach is a pretty simple procedure." Chase smiled. "Do you want to…" Before Chase had even finished his sentence House was limping his way down to recovery.

"H-h-house." Wilson smiled as House came into the recovery room.

"How's your belly?" House moved closer to the bed and dropped the stuffed cat in Wilson's lap.

"Ddd…." Wilson gave up and pointed to the bag of IV pain meds hanging from his IV pole.

"They gave you the good stuff huh? Good. I'm going to go back upstairs for breakfast. Enjoy your new cat." Housed headed out of the room and back upstairs. Just as he sat down and began to enjoy a bowl of cereal his pager went off.


	15. Chapter 15

Wilson lay on the gurney staring at the ceiling as he was pushed from recovery back to his room. The pure joy of being rescued had long since faded to pure frustration. He wanted to share his story with House, with the police; with anyone who would listen but the best he could manage were a few stuttered syllables at time. He was even more frustrated with the fact that he seemed to have the coordination of your average toddler, not to mention he now had to eat from a tube in him stomach.

The once star oncologist turned his gaze to doctors Chase, Cameron, and Foreman following the gurney. Wilson now understood why House often referred to the group as ducklings. They walked in a tightly knit little group chatting amongst each other like Wilson wasn't even there. No one but House really seemed to talk to him anymore. He felt almost as lonely as he did down in the dark of the basement sometimes.

Suddenly everything went black. The next thing Wilson knew he was in Chase's arms and he could he could see House limping down the hallway as fast as his cane could carry him. "You idiots!" House roared. "Why wasn't anyone paying attention to your damn patient? I know that new Vogue article must have been just fascinating but…"

"We're sorry." Chase interrupted. Wilson groaned as Chase practically dropped him back onto the gurney. "No one expected him to…"

"What is this? First year med school? Quit making lame excuses. And if you want to apologize to someone, apologize to Wilson." Wilson could see House moving closer. "You better hope that you didn't scramble his brain any worse."

"Us? We weren't the ones…." Wilson didn't get to hear Cameron finish her sentence. Everything started to turn fuzzy and then faded to black again.

When Wilson woke for the second time Cuddy and Cameron were staring down at him. Both women were wearing expressions of sympathy. Wilson wished they would both go away. He wanted to sleep, not be stared at like some three legged kitten.

"Hey sweetie." Cuddy smiled down at him. Where was House when you needed him? Wilson tried to move his head but someone had wedged in place with a bunch of pillows. "We need you to stay still okay?"

"We're going to try to put some food in your belly." Cameron was smiling too. Wilson felt the sudden urge to punch both of them. He was a grown man for god sakes. Why were they speaking to him like he was three and not particularly bright?

Suddenly Wilson heard the sound of House's loud footsteps combined with his cane hitting the floor. "Cuddy either you are way kinkier than I thought or the little chest bursters in the nursery are really getting to you. Either call a hooker or adopt a baby." House came into his line of sight. His friend seemed to be just as displeased with Cameron's presence as he was. "As for you, although I am sure Wilson is looking more attractive by the minute, this isn't a damn dating service. Get out of here before one of you proposes marriage. The last thing I need is for you to become the next ex-Mrs. Wilson." Cameron opened her mouth to say something. House motioned to the door. "Get."

Wilson couldn't help but smile to himself. Good old House. At least someone didn't think he was a helpless moron. Well no more than usual anyway. It wouldn't be House if the words idiot, moron or pathetic didn't come up at least a few times in the conversation. This is why his friend's recent anti-House behavior toward him worried Wilson a bit. He actually preferred House yelling and throwing oatmeal. It seemed more in character than a House that gave him stuffed toys and hung around his bedside caring for him all day. The younger doctor wished someone would sit down and discuss his prognosis with him. Maybe House would get a chance after Cuddy left. Wilson suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleeping with the sound of House and Cuddy arguing ringing in his ears.


	16. Chapter 16

"He isn't a baby. You don't have to treat him like an idiot." House stood glaring at Cuddy.

"You treat everyone like they're an idiot!" Cuddy snapped back. "He just had a seizure. I am guessing he is probably scared. I know this is a hard concept for you to grasp but I was trying to be comforting."

House rolled his eyes. "Comforting is a waste of time. Yours and Wilson's. He needs someone to sit down and discus his prognosis with him."

"Why? So we can scare the crap out of him? Give him something to lay there and worry about?"

"Because not knowing what the hell is happening to your body is so unscary." House said sarcastically.

Cuddy sighed. "House, I know is he your best friend and you don't want to hear this but we don't even know how much he understands right now. We can't run any conclusive tests until we can get his body weight back up. You know that brain scans only tell us so much."

"You and Cameron just want to turn Wilson into some helpless little puppy so you can take turns playing mommy." House accused angrily. "Leave Wilson alone and go adopt a damn kid."

"Between you and Wilson I hardly have time to do my job! Maybe if the two of you would stop being such a pain in my ass I would consider it!"Cuddy's voice suddenly lowered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you. I know you are just concerned about your friend. Do you to take care of his feeding tube?"

House shook him head and limped over to his bed to pout. "When I said don't treat Wilson like an idiot I didn't mean treat me like one instead." House grumbled. "And I'm not concerned about Wilson."

Cuddy ignored House's comment. "You are going to have to get used to this if you want to help take care of Wilson." She looked up at House. Her voice became very matter of fact. "I decided to discharge Wilson from the hospital at the end of the week. With the feeding tube in place there is no benefit to him staying here. When he regains his strength he can start physical therapy as an outpatient."

"So we are going to ignore the fact that his brains have been turned into scrambled eggs?"

"His brain hasn't been turned into scrambled eggs. There is a small chance that the seizure may have affected other parts of his brain but the keeping him here isn't going to help that. He would be better off…"

"Being shoved in a cripple prison to waste away?" House said darkly.

"Did I say that I was sending him to an assisted living home? House, you have done a great job taking care of Wilson while he has been here."

"Does that mean I can have a pet Wilson all of my very own? Santa forgot to bring me one for Christmas." House sniped.

"You have also done a lousy job of taking care of yourself." Cuddy continued. "I can't in good faith just send Wilson home with you. But since I know how much you love compromise I have come up with one for you. "

"Let me guess. You're going to lock both of us in the dungeon and rid your kingdom of us forever. The kingdom of Lowcut-shirt-ia will be all yours."

"As appealing as that sounds you know I could never do that to Wilson." Cuddy couldn't help but smile at House's childish joke. "I have decided to take Wilson home with me."

"I knew it! You want…."

"Let me finish. You are bored. I can tell. If Wilson comes to my house I can help you take care of him. You can do consults at home and have someone to fall back on if you feel the need to come to the hospital and berate your fellows in person. If you want I can even set up some of the teleconferencing equipment in my living room for you."

"And how does Wilson being at your house have anything…."

"Let me finish, House. You can stay with me in my guest room. I already found someone you can sublet your apartment to and you can put your furniture in storage. I even cleared a spot for your piano in my living room and found a place that specializes in shipping and moving musical instruments to get in over to my place for you. I think that covers everything?"

House stared at her. "You want me to trade my privacy for Wilson?"

"No." Cuddy said slowly. "I want to make sure that Wilson gets taken care of and so do you. While you are staying with me the guest room is all yours. I don't care want you do in there as long as Wilson is cared for and I don't have to see it, hear it, or smell it. And no hookers. If you want that you can rent a hotel room."

House stood there considering. "Are you sure you aren't trying to seduce me? This is the second time you have asked me to sleep over at your place."

"Very sure."

"You won't be peeking at me in the shower?"

"House." Cuddy frowned.

"I want my Vicodin back. And I want to keep the Xbox. I don't cook or do laundry and you better tell Rosita Chiquita-Chihuahua to stay the hell out of my room."

"Who?"

"Your maid. And your pool boy and whatever other staff helps you run that place."

Cuddy sighed. "My maid's name is Dorothy. And if I catch you calling her Chickie-rosie-whatever I will personally see to it that the rest of your time in this hospital is spent working in the clinic. And I don't have a staff. I have a maid and a handy man."

"Whatever. You can change Wilson's diapers."

"I don't think so. I am not doing this so you can be best friend while I do all of the dirty work. You are the one that wanted to keep him out of assisted living; you are going to be doing most of the work. I am just going to be there to…."

"Hover around and be annoying? Perfect. That dungeon is starting to sound better and better."

"Are you going to take my offer or not?" Cuddy put her hands on her hips.

House raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I have any other choice? Like I said before Santa forgot to bring me the pet Wilson I asked for this year."

"Good." Cuddy pulled the blankets back over the sleeping Wilson and strode out of the room.

"You hear that Jimmy? We have to go stay in the Wicked Witch's lair for awhile. You better hope she doesn't boil us up into one of her potions." He poked at Wilson but he didn't stir. "You owe me for this. Big time."


	17. Chapter 17

House stood shoving the last of his things into a large duffle bag on the bed. "You ready to blow this joint?" He asked Wilson who was lying in the bed next to his. Wilson gave him a shaky thumbs up.

"I can't believe Cuddy is checking him out so soon after that seizure." Chase came causally strolling in through the open door.

"Don't worry. I don't think there are any idiots at Cuddy's who let Wilson roll his way off a gurney and hit his head again." House snapped.

"I still think he had the seizure first." Chase countered.

"You THINK because you didn't see what happened. If you and the rest of the Scooby gang had of been paying attention instead of chatting about that week's latest Daily Sun…."

"It was Vogue." Chase interrupted.

"Ha! So you admit you weren't paying attention." House raised an amused eyebrow at Chase.

"No! You said last time that it was…" Chase stammered. Realizing it was a lost cause he turned to Wilson. "Good luck. Hope you get better before House drives you insane." He turned and headed out the door. As he left Cuddy came through the doorway.

"You boys ready?" She smiled at Wilson.

"Just got to load up the cripple." House grabbed a wheelchair and pushed it over to Wilson's bed.

"You look ready to go me." Cuddy smirked. "Or did you mean Wilson?"

House made a face at Cuddy as he carefully moved Wilson into the chair. "You think your funny but you're not. Come on Wilson. Let's go before the witch gets on her broom and flies away without us."

At Cuddy's place House surveyed the area this boss had set up for Wilson with approval. What had once been the dining room was now a cozy, makeshift bedroom complete with a borrowed hospital bed and curtains hung over the bay windows for privacy.

"Okay guys. I have got to get back to work. Have fun. Don't burn the place down." Cuddy rushed around grabbing her brief case and a file full of papers.

"Well that calls off my plans for indoor fire juggling." House said sarcastically. "Quit worrying. I'm a doctor too remember? I think I may have even finished med school."

"See you later." Cuddy ignored House's irritated comments as she hurried out the door, slamming it behind her.

House turned to Wilson. "So what first? Should we dig through her underwear drawer or just light the place on fire and run?" Wilson had already nodded off. House shook his head and made his way into the living room. As he was about to sit down he heard the fax machine go off. After quickly studying the pile of papers the machine had spit out he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Cameron sounded a bit flustered on the other end of the line.

"Put me on speaker phone." House continued to thumb through the small stack of papers in his hand.

"House! How are you? How's Wilson? I thought you'd be calling about now."

"We are both the same as we were an hour ago when you last saw us. Stick to the decaf and turn on the damn speaker phone." House heard a beep on the other end of the line. "Good morning Angels!"

"Hello House." House could hear the irritation in Chase's voice.

"Good news Chase. You get to be Cameron Diaz. Cameron can be Drew Barrymore. Foreman, you're going to have to wear a mask if you going to be able to pull of Lucy Liu."

"Can you just…." Foreman started.

"Go with the original cast?" House was enjoying himself. It felt good to be back, even if he wasn't there in person. "Good idea. You'll still have to wear a mask though."

"I was going to say just get on with the differential." Foreman sighed.

"You haven't figured that out yet? You guys are off of your game. Or were you chatting about hair care again why you were waiting for me? It's obviously a food allergy."

"Food allergy? Where did you…" Cameron sounded confused.

"The kid is allergic to chocolate. Mom leaves kid with the babysitter, comes home to a sick kid. Mommy obviously forget to tell Teen Skipper that little Suzie was allergic."

"We already went over all of that with the mom and the kid. It's not…"

"Someone's lying. Either mom forgot to tell the babysitter or Suzie went off and stuffed her face while Teen USA was making out with her boyfriend."

"Mom said there is no chocolate in the house." Chase countered.

"Go check the home. If you don't find anything there go talk to little Pinocchio again. And remind Geppetto that it is possible the kid left the workshop while she was gone."

"But what if…." Cameron started. House heard Wilson groaning in the background.

"Gotta go. Page me when find out where Charlie got her chocolate." House hung up the phone. He returned to Wilson's makeshift bedroom and found Wilson tangled in the blankets. "Let me guess. You can't eat a burrito so you decided to wrap yourself up like one?"

Wilson gave House an irritated snort. "I-I wa-ss…"

"Geeze. How many damn blankets did Cuddy put on this bed?" House started to untangle Wilson and tossed a pile on blankets on the floor. He gave Wilson a wicked grin. "I think she's trying to smoother you."

"No. She-she just…" Wilson managed to sit up a little.

"Relax." House smiled a little at Wilson's defensive reaction. "Lay back down before you hurt yourself. The only thing Cuddy wants to smoother you with is her over caring and concern. Do you want to watch some TV? You must be bored as hell."

House flipped through the channels on the small TV Cuddy had set up in front of Wilson's bed. He paused when he hit a local news channel. _"Today's top story: new information in the case of Dr. James Wilson, a local doctor who was found locked in a basement after going missing for three months. It seems the kidnapper of the well known oncologist was none other than his own brother. Viewers will remember that Wilson…."_

House angrily flipped off the TV. "Is that right? Is that what happened?" Wilson looked away from his friend. "Answer me, god damn-it! You swore that last time that you were going to stay the hell away from that moron!"

Wilson looked down at the blankets. "I-I was-wasn't…H-he need-needed…"

"You idiot!" House spat. "This was all your fault! What? Did he call you saying he needed money? Wanted to meet you in some dark basement somewhere? And you fell for that? How could you be that stupid? He has screwed you over how many times? You always do this. You give people too many damn chances…you…idiot!"

House threw down the remote control and stomped out of the house. He sat down on the front porch steaming. How could Wilson be such an idiot? House knew how. Wilson could never turn away someone who he thought was in need. How many times had House pissed off Wilson to the point that Wilson had stormed out of his apartment only for him to return a few days later because House had need his friend? Wilson was an idiot. He cared too much about people. He couldn't stand to see people hurt or upset or alone. Not even his worthless jackass of an older brother. House took a deep breath and walked back inside. He was still deeply irritated with his friend but decided dealing with it could wait. Even Wilson would hold off on some pointless drawn out lecture if House had been in this bad of shape.

"I-I am s-sorry." Wilson sniffed as House came back into the room. House could tell Wilson had been crying.

"I think Cuddy gets the premium channels. Wanna see what's on HBO?"The sight of Wilson's red rimmed eyes made House uncomfortable but he relaxed a little when Wilson nodded and wiped at his tear stained face with a clumsy hand. "Do you think Cuddy gets any porn channels or are they not kinky enough for her taste?" Wilson gave small smiled and rolled his eyes. Both men sat watching TV until Wilson drifted back off to sleep.

House woke to the sound of his pager going off on a nearby table. He rubbed his eyes. It was now dark out. How long had he been asleep? He grabbed the pager and headed into the living room. "Did you find little Lying Lucy's candy stash?" House asked as Cameron answered the phone.

"No and she swears that her and the sitter never left the house that night either. Chase looked everywhere. He even checked the garbage. No candy wrappers, no cookie boxes. It has to be something else."

"Is she getting better?" House asked.

"Yeah…but it could still be…"

"Has anyone called Skipper yet?"

"Who?"

"The damn babysitter. Call her and tell her that little Suzie is going to die if she doesn't fess up about their trip to the movies."

"Okay. But what…?"

"Just do it." House heard Cuddy's car pull into the driveway. "Gotta go. Mommy's home. Call me when you've solved this thing." House hung up the phone.

"Hi House. How's Wilson?" Cuddy set a bunch of bags down on the couch next to House.

"Beside the fact that the moron got himself locked in a basement by being an over caring idiot?"

"I see you saw the news story. Yes I have talked to the police, yes the brother is in jail and no I will not come to your rescue if you down there and murder him or if you strangle Wilson for talking to his brother. Does that cover everything?"

"No." House grouched. "You didn't say if you brought anything to eat."

"The kitchen is that way." Cuddy motioned. "This stuff is for Wilson. Have you check out your room yet? I had the movers bring a bunch of your stuff over. They are bringing your piano at the end of the week."

"They better not have broken anything." House muttered as he headed into what had been the guest room the last time he was there. He looked around with surprise. Who ever had set things up had done a masterful job of recreating the bedroom back at his apartment. Everything was in the relatively same spot minus a pile of unpacked boxes and the TV and Xbox sitting on the dresser. House decided to relax a little bit. He sat on the bed and switched on the TV. He was still angry at Wilson and wanted to be alone.

A few hours later House looked down at his watch. His pager hadn't gone off yet, much to his annoyance. How long would it take those ducklings to figure out such a simple case? They must have really been slacking off while he was away.

"Mpphh." He could hear Wilson groaning from the former dining room.

"What's going on in here?" House padded into the room. "If you are going to get Wilson a hooker you should get me one too.I deserve one more because I didn't get myself locked in a basement through sheer stupidity. Where is she? " He turned to Wilson. "I can hear you moaning clear down the hallway."

"Shut up House." Cuddy snapped. "I can't seem to get him comfortable."

"A hooker could help that." House gave Cuddy a suggestive grin.

"If you aren't going to help, leave."

"Here." House pushed Cuddy aside with his cane. "First of all you have too many damn blankets on this bed." He threw some on the blankets back on the floor. "Second." He moved the bed into a more upright position and moved around some of the pillows. "Wilson likes to sleep sitting up slightly. And he is so damn skinny he needs some pillows under his ass." House turned to Wilson. "The Blob or Cars?"

Wilson groaned. "No."

"Just pick one." House picked up the DVDs off of the top of the television and waved them in front of Wilson's face. Wilson pointed randomly at a DVD and House popped it in the player.

"You can leave." House said to Cuddy who had been standing there watching the scene unfold. "He'll be passed out in a few minutes."

"How do you?" Cuddy questioned.

"Wilson is almost as predictable you are. Get him comfortable, bore him to sleep with a movie he has little interest in but has seen a thousand times." Cuddy stared at House. "What? You think this is the first time I have had to deal with him whining about being sick?" Wilson made a face at House. "Don't deny it. You are unbelievably whiney you are sick. Now watch the movie."

House sat there half watching the movie until he was sure Wilson had drifted off to sleep. He turned off the TV and got up to leave. "You really care about him don't you?" Cuddy said softly.

"I told you that you could leave. He'll be out for awhile now." Cuddy smiled at House. "Quit looking at me like that. I don't care about him; I just know how to shut him up. His last wife was practically a germaphobe so he ended up on my couch every time he came down with the sniffles. If you don't stop trying to turn monsters into real people you are going to end up bringing Frankenstein home for dinner."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah you're a real monster House."

House walked out of the room doing his best Frankenstein's monster impression. He sat in the living room,waiting for his pager. He wasn't disappointed.

"You were right. The babysitter took the kid to the movies and bought her a bunch of candy." Cameron was nearly out of breath as she answered the phone. "Kid is going to be fine."

"Go tell mom to quit leaving her kid with teenage morons. And tell little Pinocchio that lying aggravates food allergies. Keep her overnight just to be sure."

"Hows…?" House hung up the phone. He stretched out on the couch enjoying the quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

I have been sick the past few days and was on NyQuil when writing this chapter...keep this in mind while reading. I had also just finished watching the episode with Hurricane Katrina victim kid, which influenced some of the writing in this chapter, namely House's behavior towards Wilson during a particular test. Anyway...hopefully NyQuil plus watching House then writing fic doesn't equal all bad. Any feedback would be much appreciated.

So without further ado...Chapter 18. Hope you enjoy. Be glad I don't own.

Unfortunately the silence didn't last long. House jumped up as quickly as his leg would allow him to at the sound of rustling coming from the direction of Wilson's room, hoping Wilson had just become entangled in his blankets again.

"Wilson?" House limped into the dark room. He could barely make out the Wilson thrashing around in the bed as though he were in a boxing match with the blankets. "Hey. Wilson!" House tried to put hand on his friend's arm but was knocked away by a surprisingly strong smack.

"No!" Wilson cried out. House couldn't tell if the younger man was awake or having some kind of nightmare.

"Hey Wonder Boy! Are you trying to rip out your IVs or did the blankets say something nasty about your mother?" House said loudly. Wilson's response was another flailing motion. Realizing he couldn't let this go on House grabbed Wilson's thrashing body and held it firmly to the bed. "Wake up Jimmy."

"Yo-you..aren't…you…" Wilson's eyes were open as he tried to fight his way free. "You!"

"Jimmy." House said as calmly as he could manage. "Wake up." Wilson broke free from his grasp and curled up into a tight ball on one side of the bed. Almost tripping over his own cane House fumbled through the dark and found the light switch. He flipped on the lights and moved back over to the bed. "Jimmy. Wake up."

Slowly Wilson raised his head from the mattress. His eyes were red and his face was streaked with tears. "Dark." He said slowly. His body was still shaking.

House realized what had happened immediately. Wilson had woken, alone and in the dark. He must have panicked and thought it was he back down in the basement again. "Thought you outgrew you're nightlight." House said lamely.

"So-orry I pan-pan…" House could tell Wilson was trying to collect himself and put a hesitant but gentle hand on a trembling shoulder.

"Who wouldn't? I'd panic too if I woke up alone in the dark in Cuddy' lair." Wilson sniffed and gave House a small smile. "Are you going to live?" Wilson nodded but House couldn't help notice that his friend was still shaking quite a bit. "How about another movie?"

"No Cars." Wilson said slowly. He relaxed a little as House checked to make sure his IVs were still in place and rearranged the pillows and blankets back into a more comfortable configuration.

"I must have left No Cars in my other jacket." House smirked as he popped Cars into the DVD player. Wilson made a face as the movie started but quickly lost the battle to keep his eyes open.

As soon as House was sure Wilson was asleep he tip-toed quietly out of the room, making sure to leave a light and the TV on. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Foreman's number. "Call the rest of the Mod Squad and tell them to get over here."

"House do you know what time it is?" Foreman sounded half asleep.

"Don't wake up Cuddy. We wouldn't want to rob her of any of her beauty sleep. God knows she needs it." House hung up the phone before Foreman could answer.

Fifteen minutes later House was faced with three sleepy and irritated ducklings. "What couldn't possibly wait until tomorrow morning?" Chase grouched.

"Why were you in bed so early?" House countered. "I thought you were still full of youth. Shouldn't you be out partying at this hour?"

"Why? So I can get fired for showing up at work hung over?" Chase snapped back.

"You wouldn't get fired for that. I do it all of time." House scoffed. "Now down to business. I think Wilson may have had another seizure."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Cameron griped.

"I said I thought, not I was sure. He seems fine. It might have just been a nightmare." House explained calmly. "Unfortunately none of you so called caring doctors thought enough of poor Wilson to be paying attention the last time…"

"Not this again." Chase interrupted. "We are all very sorry that we didn't have our full attention on your dearest Wilson while he was being pushed by two nurses. Is that why you brought us over here? To punish us further?"

"No. If I were punishing you it would be much, much worse. Think the Spanish Inquisition. I had no idea you sissies went to bed this early. I need your help figuring out what might be going on with your patient."

"It could be epilepsy." Cameron suggested.

"You do realize we are talking about Wilson?" House snarked back.

"This is stupid." Foreman protested. "If you are so worried about Wilson, call a damn ambulance. I'm going home."

"Fine. I'll be sure to tell Wilson how much you care about him." House replied. Foreman rolled his eyes and stayed put. "And keep it down. Don't want to wake Sleeping Beastly, remember?"

"It could be a stress induced seizure." Chase ventured. "The last time he had one he was probably stressed out from having surgery. This time maybe…"

"I'd be stressed out if I were stuck with House 24/7." Foreman quipped.

"He woke up alone in the dark." House ignored Foreman's comment. "Good theory. Now all we need to do is test it out."

"So you are going to call an ambulance?" Foreman asked cautiously.

"No." House started towards Wilson's room. "Think quicker. And hopefully less noisy."

"House." Cameron blocked his path. "Whatever you are planning is stupid and dangerous."

House gave Cameron a look of mock insult. "I haven't even told you what I was planning." He entered Wilson's room and started to open a small storage closet in the corner.

"We'll need a…" Chase started.

"Crash cart?" House offered as he pulled a bunch of supplies and the cart from the closet. "I knew Cuddy was too anal to bring Wilson home without all of the hospital trappings. Foreman, get that monitor out of the closet and slip the little plastic thing-y over his finger."

"Plastic thing-y?" Foreman retorted. "Is that a special doctor code?"

"It's French for get your ass moving." House snapped. "Chase, crash cart. Just in case. Cameron, stand outside the door and watch for Cuddy."

"And tell her what? We decided to have a sleep over?"

"Distract her with the heart wrenching tale of your dead husband." Cameron gave House an insulted glare. Wilson started to stir. "Just get out there."

"What are you planning?" Chased asked worriedly.

"Just a simple diagnostic test to test your theory." House said casually. He shook Wilson. "Wilson. Wake up." Wilson's eye's slowly opened. "You pissed me off Wilson. I think I am going to turn the light off and leave."

Wilson gazed at House in confusion. His heart rate jumped a bit on the monitor Foreman had hooked him up to. "Mmm?"

"You heard me." House's voice became gruffer. "I am sick of your shit. You went to your brother when you promised you wouldn't. I am leaving you alone. In the dark."

"No." Wilson's heart rate jumped higher, his pulse was racing now.

"You worthless idiot. You overly compassionate bastard. Why did I ever waste my time with you? You deserved everything that happened to you. I should take you back to that basement and leave you." House's voice was now a low growl. Chase and Foreman stood there gaping at their boss in horror while Wilson's pulse continued to quicken and his heart rated continued to climb. "You moron. You sorry excuse for a…"

"Stop!" Chase yelped. Wilson was now trembling. "It isn't working. You're just scaring him."

"I need to…" House's voice stayed low and threatening.

"You need to stop, now." Foreman insisted. "This is horrible, cruel. Even for you."

Wilson had now started to cry in confusion. "He needs this test." House maintained. "Don't you Wilson? You need…"

"He needs you to stop!" Chase pushed House aside. "It isn't proving anything. You were wrong about the seizures. He was just having a nightmare. You're hurting him."

House paused and looked at Wilson. His friend was a tear drenched mess. Wilson looked back at House and vomited into his own lap. House turned to his underlings. "Get out."

"No! Not if…"

"The test is done. You were right. Get out." House unplugged the monitor and tossed the vomit covered blanket onto the floor. He made his way onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Wilson's emaciated, shriving form. "You know I didn't mean those things." He said softly. He began to rock his friend slowly back and forth. "Everybody lies, huh? Especially me. I lie all the time. You're okay. It was just a test. Everybody lies." Wilson buried his face in House's chest.

Chase and Foreman stood there gawking at their boss's sudden display of tenderness. "Umm…" Chase stammered.

House looked up. "I told you to get out. Go home. The test is over."

"But what if…" Chase started nervously. He was still in shock at the sight of House comforting another human being.

House let go of Wilson and slid off of the bed. "Get out. Go home. Tell Cameron to leave to too. I was wrong. Last time was just a bad dream and you idiots let him roll of the gurney and hit his head." Foreman and Chase looked at each other in disbelief, and then turned to leave. "Thanks for your help." House mumbled as he crawled back on the bed.

Wilson looked up at him with huge, saucer-like eyes. "Y-you?"

House ran his fingers through Wilson's sweat soaked hair. "A stupid test. Over now." Wilson nodded but continued to eye ball House in fear. He jumped at the sound of the front door closing as the ducklings made their exit. "You're safe. Just a bad dream."

Wilson gave House a groggy look of confusion. "W-which was it?"

"I was testing for stress induced seizures." House tried for his best clinical tone. "I didn't want to move you to the hospital so I tried to induce them here. It didn't work. No seizure. Good news."

Wilson's look of confusion turned to one of anger. "Yo-you di-did THAT….you…you…WANTED to….scare me?!?"

"No. I didn't want to scare you. I was trying to induce a seizure. I was trying to make sure you were okay. Just having nightmares and not shaking up your already scrambled head. I prefer my friend's brains scrambled, not over done."

Wilson looked down at the blanket. "You…?"

House gave his friend a hard stare. "Do you think I would ever do something just to hurt you?" Wilson didn't make eye contact. He just gave a small shrug. House snorted.

"So…no…?" Wilson asked timidly.

"No stressed induced seizures. I ran off my cohorts before we could finish. They didn't seem to realize that me comforting you like that was only part of the test. I'll set them straight and have Cuddy schedule you for an MRI and EEG tomorrow, just in case."

"How w-woould comfort…?" Wilson looked up his friend.

"Just part of the test protocol." House repeated. " I wouldn't have gotten proper result without calming you down. Now lay back down before your eggs get anymore scrambled." House lay down next to Wilson on the bed. Wilson gave House another look of confusion. "I have to monitor your condition after testing. Scoot over, you're touching my leg."

Wilson moved over, still thoroughly confused by the night's events.

"Do you want to watch TV?" House asked. Wilson nodded as House flicked on the TV.

"What's going on in here?" Cuddy asked as she entered the room rubbing her eyes. "I thought I heard Cameron and Foreman."

"The kids had a bad dream. I told them mommy was sleeping and sent them home with some milk and cookies." House explained.

"Okay." Cuddy rolled her eyes at House. "Does this explain why you are in bed with Wilson?"

"Running a diagnostic test."

"Okay. I'm going back to bed." Cuddy turned. "And next time you think Wilson is having seizures, call a damn ambulance. The walls in my bedroom are not that thick."

"Why didn't you try to stop me?" House puzzled.

"Maybe I trust you not to kill your best friend. Or maybe I trust your team to stop you before you do something stupid. Goodnight House."

"Leave the light on." House said softly as he looked down at Wilson, who had somehow managed to drift back into slumber land.


	19. Chapter 19

"House are you coming or not? Wilson's appointment is in twenty minutes." Dr. Cuddy was rushing around the house trying to get out the door.

House looked up from his laptop. "The last time I checked Wilson and I weren't attached at the hip."

"You were the one that wanted these tests run. After what happened last night he is probably scared. He'll want you there."

"Save your guilt trip for someone who cares. Call me when you get the results." House returned his gaze to the computer screen.

"Are you looking at porn in my living room?"

"In some places they call it art." House hit the print button.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she hurried into Wilson's room. Wilson gave House a hopeful glance as they passed by as if to say_ Are you coming? _but House just shook if head and continued surfing the net. "See you later House." Cuddy called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. House hit the print button again.

Several hours later House was still searching the web. The stack of paper in front of the printer had grown rather large. He heard the phone ring but didn't bother to answer. The machine clicked on. "House, its Lisa. Answer the phone……..House? Fine. I just thought you'd like to know that we got the test results back. It looks like the seizure in at the hospital was a onetime thing. We'll be on our way home in a few minutes."

House deleted the message and continued his search. When he heard the car pull into the driveway he finally shut down the laptop. "I was a good boy mommy. Did you bring me anything?"

Cuddy threw her purse on the couch. "If you wanted me to bring you food you should have answered the damn phone. I need help getting James out of the car. He's asleep."

"Um cripple here?" House waved his cane at Cuddy. "Wake his ass up."

"Shut up and unload his damn chair. I have to get back to the hospital for a board meeting. I don't have time for your games. And try to pay some attention to your alleged best friend instead of spending all day downloading filth."

"Art." House countered as he lugged the wheel chair out of the backseat.

"Whatever. I'll get James set up in his bed for you but then I really have to leave. I'm already late."

"Afraid they're missing your cleavage already? Don't worry. I went to and gave your picture a ten. It was out of a hundred but…."

"Shut up House." Cuddy snapped as she pushed Wilson, who was still sound to sleep, into his room. "Or I'll make sure to put a note on the hospital's website about what an outstanding physician you are and how you would be my first choice for a doctor if I were visiting the clinic."

"Better remove that page I added about your sex change operation first." House mumbled to Cuddy's back as she scurried out the door. He waited until he heard Cuddy's car pull out of the driveway before heading into Wilson's room.

Wilson was awake and staring at the doorway. "So the old eggs aren't as scrambled as we though, huh? Looks like you won't be getting that date with Cameron after all." Wilson returned House's comment with a frown. "Don't get all pissy with me. I wasted my entire day on this." House set the stack of computer paper on Wilson's bedside table.

"You….are…bringing…m-me….Porn?" Wilson asked slowly.

"Do you think I would waste good porn on you? Besides the Wicked Witch of the West would throw a fit if I gave her precious little flying monkey something so dirty." Wilson gave his friend another scowl. House sighed. "It's a bunch of pages on sign language."

"Sign?" Wilson looked confused.

"Cuddy had a bunch of wishing-i-was-mommy crap lying around on the coffee table. One of the articles was about teaching your little chimp sign language. I figured if the future Baby Cuddy could learn this stuff, you can pick it up too." House paused. "So I don't have to sit through a bunch of st-st-stuttered lectures."

"But-t….how?" Wilson still looked a bit mystified.

"I took classes in college. I don't usually blab about it because Cuddy would have me translating for every deaf idiot that wandered their way into the clinic. And she would fire me if I made some little deaf kid cry. But I am willing to risk it so I don't have to hear you babbling on like Porky Pig."

"Th-th-th…"

"See what I mean? Now get studying. Big exam coming up." House nodded towards the papers as he left the room.

The next few days Wilson spent every waking moment going over different signed words and letters. Even though he still didn't feel brave enough to try solid food he was gaining weight slowly and feeling better. House spent most of his time in Wilson's room, sometimes helping his friend practice signing, sometimes just lounging around and poking fun at Wilson "losing his super model figure."

"You're getting good. Pretty soon you'll be able out sign me."House noted as he sat at the end of Wilson's bed, rolling a set of dice. "Your turn. Better hope you don't land on one of my hotels."

"_How am I playing if you are rolling the dice and moving my piece?"_ Wilson sighed slowly at House.

"You're still calling the shots. And I still get to gloat when I beat you." House grinned. "Ha! You have to go to jail. And I have the get out of jail free card." House moved the small metal Scottie dog that was Wilson's piece around the Monopoly board into the jail space.

Wilson picked up House's car piece and dropped it in the jail space, then pushed his Scottie into just visiting spot. "_More true to real life."_ Wilson smiled slyly as he signed.

"You want real life?" House grabbed a bunch of Wilson's Monopoly money and shoved Wilson's Scottie back in jail. "This would be the part where I bail you out, like when we first met. But it looks like Cuddy has you covered." House took the iron piece out of the box and positioned it suggestively behind the Scottie.

Wilson started to laugh and accidentally knocked the game board onto the floor. "_Game over?" _He shot a questioning look at his friend.

House shrugged. "It was pretty obvious you were losing anyway. I mean you were stuck in a jail cell with Cuddy." Suddenly House's voice became serious. "Why did you go meet your brother that night? You promised you would stay away from him."

Wilson looked a bit startled by the sudden turn in the conversation. He shook it off and slowly signed "_Everybody lies."_

"That is a cop out. A lame one. And you owe me fifty bucks because I copyrighted that saying last week."

Wilson sighed and tried again. "_He is my brother. I still care about him even though he is a messed up person. He needed help and I couldn't say no. You're an only child. You wouldn't understand."_

"I don't know." House looked down at the blanket. "I heard about this guy who was an only child but had this really close friend. Guy even stuck by the friend when the friend's brains were turned into fried eggs because of his own idiocy." He paused and cleared his throat. "Of course the guy in that story sounds like a total loser."

"_Probably a real jerk too." _Wilson gave House a soft smile.

"I heard the friend was the jerk. The guy was more of an asshole."

"_I thought I'd never seen you again."_ Wilson's eyes started to glisten.

"Aw, the best part about sign language. You get annoying and I can turn my head. Much easier than plugging my ears or trying to tune you out. But keep up the woe is me crap and you just might still snag that date with Cameron."

"_I heard she was more interested in you."_ Wilson made a face at his friend.

"You'll probably see her on your way to psychical therapy tomorrow." House continued. "Just think pretty soon you'll be moving your own Monopoly piece again. I'm trying to talk Cuddy out of taking you to speech though. The look she gets on her face when she can't understand what you're signing is just too priceless. Of course not being able to talk will make your date with Cameron a bit more difficult. Just sit there and make sad faces until she drags you off to the sack."

Wilson rolled his eyes. _"Too bad we couldn't convince Cuddy to hit you over the head a few times. Of course with the rate your going the board will probably just vote to have your mouth duct taped shut."_

"Why Jimmy, I'm wounded." House gave Wilson a feigned look of injury. "And here I was going to put on your favorite movie. Looks like I get to pick instead."

"_More Monopoly?"_ Wilson signed hopefully.

"Okay. But loser buys winner lunch."

"_Are you going to order me another bag for my feeding tube?"_ Wilson pointed out.

"You know you never win. Luckily we'll both be at the hospital tomorrow so you can buy me lunch. But if your physical therapist says anything about my leg she is going to end up with a cane up her ass." House didn't see Wilson's grateful smile at the news that his friend would be joining him tomorrow.

"_Thank you. For everything." _Wilson signed to his friend's back.

"You ready to get your ass kicked?" House asked as he pulled the Monopoly board back onto the bed.

Wilson grinned. _"Hang on a second. I need to figure out where I want you to take me when I am ready to eat that lunch." _

House grinned back. He knew it probably wouldn't be long before he was stealing fries off of his friend's lunch tray again.


	20. Chapter 20

"Let's just try a few more Dr. Wilson." The attractive young speech therapist gave Wilson an encouraging smile. "You are doing so much better."

"_I'm tired. Maybe next time."_ Wilson signed. He had already been through an hour and a half of psychical therapy before being carted down to speech. He just wanted to go back to Cuddy's and lie down for awhile.

"No signing please. As sweet as it was for your friend to give you such a convenient crutch, or should I say cane…" The therapist shot a reproachful look at House, who was perched on the edge of stool in the corner leaning on his cane. "You really need to use your voice as much as possible if you want to continue improving."

"I didn't just give him a crutch. I also added to his résumé ." House pointed out.

"Thank you Dr. House." The therapist sighed. "Now Dr. Wilson just a few more if you please."

"The dog says moo." House said in mock helpfulness.

"Sh-shut up….House." Wilson snapped.

"He's just crabby because he tried writing his name today and his handwriting looks like an epileptic five year old's." House explained.

"Li-like you…yours is much b-beter." Wilson retorted.

"What's that?"House put a hand to his ear. "I think I hear Cuddy calling. Time to change your diaper."

"B-beter….hide." Wilson switched over to signing. _"She'll be mad if she finds out you skipped your nap time."_

The therapist sighed again. "I think that is enough for today. See you next week Dr. Wilson. Dr. House, you really don't need to come every week you know."

"Nonsense. Little Jimmy here needs my support." House said as he pushed Wilson out of the room. "Come on Jimmy. Let's get you to Cuddy for that diaper change. Maybe if you're lucky she'll let one of the pretty nurses wipe your ass."

The ride home was a little too quiet for House's taste. Wilson was still sulking about his failed attempt at signing his own named and House's mocking behavior in front of his speech therapist. "You want to stop and grab a burger?" House asked as they approached a local diner.

Wilson gave House an icy glare. "Rea-real…funny."

"I'm serious. You can't just keep eating through your stomach. Weren't you the one who told me I wasn't going to get anywhere because I didn't want to try to steal a kiss from Chase?"

"_That's not what I said. I said a cancer kid was braver than you because she took a chance and you were too afraid too."_ Wilson signed at House.

"Well I'm never going to want to steal a kiss from you with that tube sticking out of your gut."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "F-fine. I'll t-try a b-bite."

"G-good. I'm starving. You got your wallet?"

As House pushed Wilson through the door the younger doctor had to admit the food did smell pretty good. House helped Wilson slide out of his wheel chair and into a booth. "I don-n't…"

"I'll order you a small burger. Plain. Just don't munch it too fast. And if it tastes rotten, spit it out. I came in here to enjoy my lunch, not clean up your spew." House turned to the waitress standing behind him, who from the look on her face had overheard the tail end of the conversation. "He'll have a small burger, plain and a kid's sprite. I'll have the deluxe burger, no pickles, extra fries and a large chocolate shake."

When the food reached the table Wilson started to feel nervous. The last thing he wanted was to puke in front of the patrons of a crowded diner, not to mention have House publicly berate him for ruining his lunch. Wilson struggled to pick up the burger off of the plate in front of him. House noticed and reached over with his knife, cutting the burger into four pieces. "Th-thanks." Wilson mumbled as he managed to grip one of the pieces. When it reached his mouth he was surprised at how good it tasted.

"Slow down there Scarfy. It's been awhile since that shriveled belly of yours has had real food." Wilson stopped to carefully chew the bite that was in his mouth. "If you keep this down I might consider ordering Chinese tonight. Of course we will have to keep your accomplishments a secret from Cuddy. She'll want to bake you up something in her Hell's kitchen."

Wilson smiled as he took a sip of his sprite. _"I don't see you complaining about eating her cooking."_ He signed.

"She threatened me with the hairbrush and I've been stuffing my food under my napkin." House grinned.

The rest of the ride home was much more pleasant. Wilson switched between signing and speaking as he and House made more jokes about Cuddy's lack of skill in the kitchen. As they pulled into the driveway Wilson noted that House wasn't pulling his chair out of the trunk but the walker that the physical therapist had given him earlier that day. "T-too t-tired." Wilson complained.

"What's that? You're a hypocrite?" House mocked. Wilson gave House the look of death as he grabbed onto the walker and shakily made his way up the driveway. As he reached the door House can up behind him with the wheel chair. "That's enough. If you fall now you might never dance again."

Wilson gratefully slid back into the chair and let House push him through the doorway. "Tired." Wilson repeated.

House ignored his friend's comment. "I'm thinking about going back to work. If those ducklings choose one more case that can be solved in thirty minutes I'm going to have to demote them to washing my car and deleting my emails."

"Wh-what…?" Wilson started, looking concerned.

"I thought I'd bring you along. It will drive my team nuts when they can't understand what we're signing." House grinned back at Wilson.

"B-but.."

"I want to go home too. Do you know how hard it is to fantasize about Cuddy when you can hear her snoring in the next room? Talk about impossible." Wilson gave House a hurt look. "Don't worry; I still fantasize about you when you're snoring. Since I am going to have to rearrange all of my crap anyway I might as well make a spot for you in the corner of the living room. It's not like I have to worry about you waking me up with the blow dyer anymore. And don't even think about asking me to do your hair for you. Maybe you can ask Chase. It's not like he ever does any real work anyway."

Wilson's face brightened. He had often wondered what would happen when House finally decided to move back home but had been too nervous to ask. "Wh-what ab-bout…?"

"It's going to be risky. We'll have to sneak past the security cameras, and then distract the guard dog. And I'll tell you that dog is a real bitch." House smiled down at his friend. "Don't worry. I'm sure Cuddles will be happy to have us both out of her hair. Harder to lure in unsuspecting men and suck their blood when you have a couple of doctors living with you." Wilson continued to look concerned. "The Wicked Witch will be fine. Maybe she can adopt Dorothy and keep her from having to go back to the squalor in Kansas. Now let's order that Chinese before she gets back and wants to cook us flying monkey brains for dinner."

"Sw-sweet and s-sour ch-chicken?" Wilson asked.

"S-sure." House replied. He hoped Wilson wasn't picking up on how excited he was at the prospect of returning to work with his friend in tow or the two of them moving back into his apartment. God, no wonder half of the hospital staff thought they were gay. House made a mental note to mock Wilson more in front of the nurses as he went to retrieve the take-out menus off of Cuddy's fridge.


End file.
